


The Fool By The Seaside

by DemonDean10



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Cultural Differences, Dancing, First Kiss, Fluff, Human Paul, Inspired by Pirates of the Caribbean, Kidnapping, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, Merman John, Period-Typical Homophobia, Sirens, Swimming, Torture, not graphic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2019-08-01 20:11:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 31,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16290986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonDean10/pseuds/DemonDean10
Summary: Paul often sits by the seaside, always alone. But one day he spots a boy watching him from behind a rock. the boy never approaches him, but is always looking at him when Paul is there. Little does Paul know that this John is not just any Liverpool guy, John is something else entirely, something...impossible.





	1. An Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Man I'm just going crazy and writing about whatever enters my head. I hope u like this one, it's not the original Mclennan story I had planned but because that one is like way longer imma post this one first. 
> 
> This chapter is really only an introduction to set up the story. So Its short sorry.
> 
> Please leave kudos if u like, and comment. I like comments. Comments are my friends.

It was on a sunny day when Paul first saw him, he had been sitting on the beach with a notebook in hand when he had first spotted the figure. The man, or boy rather. From what little Paul could see, he looked to be about Paul’s age, maybe older by a couple years. His hair was long and fair, looking soft even wet as it was. He had an aquiline nose and a firm chin. He was handsome, definitely. But being handsome didn’t give him the right to stare at Paul like a creep. 

 

“Oi!” Paul shouted at him, watching the boy give a startled jump. “What do you want?”

 

The boy said nothing and only hid behind the rock with wide eyes.

 

Paul rolled his own, snapped his notebook closed, and stood up with a huff. He walked towards the rock, it was in the ocean but he could easily looked at the back of it. But when he reached it Paul gasped in confusion. The man was gone, there was only a patch of sandy land where the rock rested left. Where could he have gone without Paul seeing him? Paul shook his head and decided to wait a while to see if his mysterious stalker would be back. But the boy never came back, so feeling rather disappointed for a reason he couldn’t pinpoint, Paul headed back home.

* * *

 

He was back. Looking at Paul from behind his rock. Just as he had been doing the entire week. Paul hadn’t tried to approach him since the second day, after the boy had vanished again. He also hadn’t appeared the third day, making Paul worry that he’d never see the boy again, the lad had been back on the fourth day and Paul had decided to leave him alone. He was sure his admirer would approach him eventually. They all did, although they were usually girls.

 

Paul pretended not to see him, like the had been doing the last few days but eventually he turned and stared right back at the man behind the rock. Said man’s eyes widened but he didn’t hide again. He just tilted his head and looked into Paul’s eyes.

 

Paul looked too. The boy was wearing some kind of necklace. It looked expensive and heavy. Blue stones that seemed to whirl were held together by a thin golden chain. It hardly seemed like something a man would wear, especially in a place like Liverpool. But then again, maybe the lad wasn’t from Liverpool. Maybe he had come with some merchants and would leave soon. Paul was distracted by the boy raising a bit, now being more visible from behind the rock. Now that he could see more, Paul frowned to discover a bare shoulder and part of a bare chest. Surely the man wasn’t shirtless? Or worse yet, naked? 

 

The water was very cold, it always tended to be. Paul liked the wind but he never actually went into the water, the last thing he needed was to catch a cold.

 

He other boy kept looking at him, his gaze curious and his eyes opened in wonder. Paul said nothing, but he couldn’t seem to keep his gaze away. There was something almost hypnotizing about the the other’s eyes, they drew Paul near without his consent. 

 

It wasn’t until the mysterious man flinched away that Paul realized he was standing on the water, close to the rock, with a hand extended towards the other man. As he snapped out the trance, he too flinched away. By the time he had looked up again the man had disappeared.

 

* * *

 

Paul kept away from the coast in the days that followed, still unsettled by what had happened last time. Paul usually headed right for the beach as soon as he left work in the library, but in the days that followed he did all sorts of things to keep occupied. He focused on helping his dad around the house, and hanging out more with his brother, Mike. He did the shopping and the laundry, he helped his brother with his literacy homework, and wrote more ideas for his songs in his notebook. 

 

But one day, as he was leaving the baker’s shop, something made his head turn and look towards the beach. He couldn’t tell what it was just yet, he just knew that he had to follow it. He walked faster and faster until he was basically running, his right hand crushing the loaves on bread he had been holding in a paper bag. 

 

Eventually he got to his usual spot, a distant and isolated area. By then he could hear it. What brought him there. It was a song. He couldn’t understand any of the words but he could feel the melody rush through his body and take a hold of his soul. He followed the sound and found the boy, the man. He was behind the rock, his bare upper body laying rather comfortably on the sand, anything below his waist hidden beneath the water. His arms laid under the sand, buried there as if seeking warmth. His head was facing the horizon and his eyes appeared to be closed, but there was no doubt that he was the one singing. 

 

There was water between them but Paul didn’t care, he stepped into it. He sound of him splashing the water, made the mysterious man snap up. His head turned as his upper body lifted and his eyes were wide, cautious and fearful.

 

“Don’t leave!” Paul shouted, his voice shaking. 

 

The other man stopped sinking into the water and tilted his head as he observed his companion. 

 

“Please,” Paul continued, his voice calmer. “Don’t stop. I, I like your song.”

 

The other man observed him for a moment, his head tilted in a rather endearing way. Then he seemed to relax, although he still didn’t come out from the water, making Paul briefly worry about the temperature, but the lad didn’t seem to mind.

 

Then he started singing again. And Paul smiled and closed his eyes to enjoy the tune. It was gorgeous, soft yet firm, there was something enchanting in it, as if it was more than just music. It was...magical, perfection. There could be no other word for it. 

 

The other man had also closed his eyes as he sang, and neither of the two boys noticed that Paul had been getting closer, again without his consent. It wasn’t until a warm hand touched a cold yet soft shoulder that the two opened their eyes with a snap. 

 

They held gazes but for a moment before something extraordinary and terrifying happened. The innocent gaze of the mysterious man was suddenly made monstrous. His pupils overtook his eyes as they narrowed, and his mouth let out an angry hiss, revealing a jaw made up of sharp teeth that were incredibly numerous, he almost seemed to have multiple rows on teeth!

 

Paul flinched back with a scream of terror and the other man jumped back onto the water. But not before astounding Paul one more time.

 

His eyes took time to process what he had witnessed, and to take in the reality of what he had just seen. A tail, Paul had seen a tail.


	2. Tail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is longer! And there is much more plot. Sooooooo, I made my merfolk Irish. Like, they use certain Irish Gaelic words. At least the one's from John's school of fish peeps. so those are the words, it's not alike a full sentence but there are some words and I tell u what they mean.

Paul returned to the coast everyday after that, desperate to see the man, the creature, again. But he wasn’t there for the whole week that followed the encounter, or the week after that, or the week after that. He grabbed every book he could find on the library about sea creatures and there he found the word, a world he’d always thought to be fantasy and yet would never again be perceived as so in Paul’s mind. Mermaid. Or rather, merman. The book told him that they were part human part fish, and that they often appeared to sailors on their voyages at sea. It spoke of their beauty and how they used it to lure those sailors to their deaths. But Paul couldn’t believe that, yes the creature had been scary but Paul had touched him without his permission. The creature had probably never met a human before! The books spoke of encounters mermaids had had before with humans, often about how enchanting they were and how disappointed the men narrating the stories had been when they found out that they were fish from the waist down. Paul scoffed at them, how could people be disappointed at such a remarkable aspect? Paul knew he wanted, no needed, to see it again. To feel it under hand, to be able to take it in in detail and be able to appreciate every inch of its beauty.

 

Paul was desperate, he was irritable and nobody could figure out what was wrong with him. But he couldn’t tell anyone, the boy was Paul’s secret. The creature had sang to _him._ Surely that meant something, it had too.

 

It was with this thought in mind that it struck Paul. An idea to get the creature to return. Paul would sing. Yes, he would sing a song and hope for the creature to hear it.

 

And so that’s what he did one day. He brought his guitar to the beach, something he rarely did due to a fear that it would get wet or get covered in sand, and started to strum out a soft tune he’d been working on for some time.

 

_One day, you'll look_

_To see I've gone_

_But tomorrow may rain, so_

_I'll follow the sun_

 

_One day, you'll know_

_I was the one_

_But tomorrow may rain, so_

_I'll follow the sun_

 

He closed his eyes and let his heart take over the song, the wind caressing his fair face.

 

_And now the time has come_

_And so, my love, I must go_

_And though I lose a friend_

_In the end you will know_

_Oh-oh-oh_

_One day, you'll find_

_That I have gone_

_But tomorrow may rain, so_

_I'll follow the sun_

 

So focused was he that he didn’t hear a body come out of the water, with its head tilted and eyes wide in confusion and wonder.

_And now the time has come_

_And so, my love, I must go_

_And though I lose a friend_

_In the end you will know_

_Oh-oh-oh_

_One day, you'll find_

_That I have gone_

_But tomorrow may rain, so_

_I'll follow the sun_

 

The song ended there, and Paul sighed  in content, the first he had felt in a while. The atmosphere had relaxed, the waves and seagulls seemed muted, and Paul could feel himself beginning to lay down for rest when a voice made him snap up.

 

“Don’t stop.” It said.

 

Paul sat up in a flash and blinked his eyes as he took in the sighet before him. It had worked! The man was there, his body from the waist down hidden from view with the water. Paul stared in amazement as he took in every detail. The man’s skin seemed to almost shine as the evening sun struck it. He was still wearing the necklace with the blue stones, and Paul could see a gold armband on his left bicep with some engravings he could not decipher.

 

The creature spoke again, “I like your song.” Its, _His_ , voice was different as he spoke than when he sang. It was rougher, more nasal, and yet still enchanting.

 

Paul finally dared to open his mouth, “I, that was it. The song ends there.”

 

The creature looked down at the water, the looked up again. “You have another?” He asked, “Another song?”

 

Paul found himself nodded, “Sure, loads.”

 

The creature, the _merman,_ smiled. But it quickly faded as he saw Paul flinch away from his teeth. He sank down in the water, feeling dejected.

 

Paul cursed himself, “It’s okay, I’m sorry.”

The merman’s eyes looked at him without actually moving his head up. He then offered a nervous, close mouthed smile and said, “Song?”

 

“Ah, yes. Of course.” Paul said with a shy smile of his own. Then he started to sing.

 

_I've just seen a face,_

_I can't forget the time or place_

_Where we just met._

_She's just the girl for me_

_And I want all the world to see_

_We've met, mm-mm-mm-m'mm-mm_

_Had it been another day_

_I might have looked the other way_

_And I'd have never been aware._

_But as it is I'll dream of her_

_Tonight, di-di-di-di'n'di._

_Falling, yes I am falling,_

_And she keeps calling_

_Me back again._

 

Paul stopped and looked at the merman. He found him smiling with his eyes closed, a serene look on his face. After a few seconds of silence, he opened his eyes and looked at Paul with a confused look.

 

“Why stop?” He asked.

 

Paul shrugged, “Sorry, I just...I was looking at you.”

 

The creature seemed flattered, he looked down with a smile.

 

“My name is Paul, by the way.” The human spoke as he put down his guitar for a moment, not really caring about the sand anymore.

 

The merman tilted his head, “Pole.” He said.

 

‘Pole’ laughed, “No, more ‘Powl’ like.”

 

“Powl, Paul.” The creature said.

 

“Yes.” Paul nodded and the merman smiled, proud.

 

“You have a name?” Paul asked him, curious as to what kind of name a mermaid would have.

 

“John.”

 

Oh. Wow. “John?” Paul asked in an incredulous voice, “John!?”

 

The creature frowned and moved away, “Why wrong?” It sounded offended.

 

Paul sighed, “I’m sorry. I just, John is a rather common name.”

 

John frowned, “Not at home. I only John in school.”

 

Paul decided that he probably meant ‘school’ as in group of merpeople. Like fish. And he was curious, “Are there many of you?” He asked.

 

John smiled a grand smile, “Yes! Many of Merrow.”

 

“Merrow?” Paul asked, “You mean merpeople? Half fish?”

 

John looked offended again, “We not fish, we Merrow!”

 

“Right, sorry.” Paul said, embarrassed. “So how come you speak English?”

 

The merman relaxed, “Aintín taught me English.”

 

“That a friend of yours?” Paul asked as he got closer to the water, slowly so as to not spook the merman.

 

John frowned, “Aintín family.”

 

Paul frowned, “Aintín, is she your mum?”

 

The merman looked down, suddenly sad looking. “No. Aintín not mam.”

 

Paul raised a worried eyebrow at the sudden change of mood, “Sorry. You have a mum?” Maybe merpeople didn’t have mums, how would that even work?

 

John sighed and grabbed at his necklace, “Mam away.”

 

Oh. His mum had left him? Well shit, looks like crap parenting extended to the sea. “I’m sorry.” Paul said, then spoke again. “My mum left too. Well, she died.”

 

The creature looked up at him in shock.

 

Paul continued, looking away from his companion and into the horizon, “It’s just me, my brother, and my dad now. It’s not that bad, we get by.”

 

There was silence for a moment. Then John spoke up, “Uncail dead too.”

 

“Aintín and Uncail? Are they your aunt and uncle?” Paul asked, it would make sense, the words were practically the same.

 

John nodded, “Yes. Aintín is mam deirfiúr.”

 

“Is that sister? Deirfiúr?” Paul guessed.

 

“Yes.”

 

Paul drew his knees up and laid his crossed arms there, “Do you have any...deirfiúr?”

 

John nodded, “From mam and other Merrow. Not athair.”

 

Paul frowned, trying to connect the word. “Athair? What is that?”

 

John also frowned, and went silent as he searched his brain for the correct word. “Patir, aita, otets, fatha?” He asked, “Fatha english?”

 

Paul nodded, “FathER.” He corrected with an amused smile.

 

“FathER.” John repeated, then smiled back. His teeth were on display but Paul didn’t flinch back.

 

The two were silent for a few minutes, just looking at each other. Once again Paul felt himself be drawn in by the others eyes, there was something entrancing about them and he couldn’t think of any other thing he would rather be looking at. Or wait, he could.

 

“Can I see it?” He asked without thinking.

 

John tilted his head, “Eet?”

 

Paul swallowed, “Your...tail?”

 

John didn’t respond, but his eyes widened and he sank further down.

 

The human was quick to respond, “I won’t hurt you I promise! I just...I need to see.” Paul’s hand was raised in a calming manner, “I need to see I’m not insane.”

 

John hesitated for a minute before saying, “Rock.” And he sank down into the water.

 

Paul did nothing for a minute, until he understood what the merman meant. He stood up, grabbed his guitar and walked closer to the large rock. He left his instrument far from the water and walked back to the water. He waited for a few seconds and then got in the water. It reached mid-thigh but he would walk steadily enough, he finally reached the patch of sad behind the rock and sat there, waiting.

 

Finally, the merman’s head emerged from beneath the water. His eyes were wary and wide in what appeared to be fear.

 

Paul smiled, “I’m not gonna hurt you, I promise.” He extended a hand. “It’s okay.”

 

The merman gave a shy smile and slowly a hand raised from underneath the water and rested on Paul’s own. The human’s breath caught. The hand had a blue tint to it, it was webbed, and he had sharp nails that could be called claws. It was wet and cold, yet so incredibly breathtaking. The fingers were thin and seemed longer that would be considered normal, but they were certainly not ugly. As John rose further, Paul could see that he had fins on his arms, a gorgeous light blue color mixed with silver. Now that the merman was so close, Paul could see that he had gills on both his neck and to the sides of his chest. He saw the latter close as they left the water and then saw John chest expand as he breathed in deeply.

 

Just before jumping into the sand John stopped and looked at Paul, “Promise?” He asked.

 

“Promise.” The human breathed.

 

Then with a splash John was in the sand next to him, his upper body a few paces behind Paul’s so more of his tail could be seen. At his almost feminine waist, John was sporting a belt made of a thin silver cloth with blue stones much like his necklace’s making jingling sounds as he moved. And the tail, oh the tali. It was long, incredibly so, it had to be at least a meter and a half, thought Paul was tempted to say it was two meters total counting the fin part of it. John had no belly button and the scales started to appear mid waist until they completely took over. Paul kept expecting to see an indent between what would be two legs held together but there was none. There were two short fins to the side near the end of the tail until finally the caudal fin took over.

 

Oh it was gorgeous! The same blue-silver of the arm fins, the tail shined as the sun hit it. And the caudal fin had four parts, rather than the expected two. It was still touching the water, but Paul had a clear view of it. As it ended, it turned near transparent but it was still blue at the beginning, until the colour faded.

 

Paul couldn’t speak out of sheer awe, but John took his silence as a sign of disillusionment and hurried to speak, “Tail longer than most in school. I, I clean tail every night. Tail colour rare in school.”

 

Paul saw the merman curling his tail up and quickly said, “Please don’t!” Causing the merman to stop and tilt his head. Paul continued, “It’s beautiful.” He looked into his companions dark eyes and said, “ _You’re_ beautiful.”

 

The merman looked into Paul’s eyes with wide eyes, feeling himself getting hot, something inexplicable being cold blooded as he was. He extended his tail again, this time laying it closer to the human.

 

Said human didn’t look away from his gaze immediately, but did so eventually and went back to admiring the tail. The merman didn’t look away from the other’s face.

 

Paul suddenly dared to raise a hand but first he asked, “Can I touch it?” At the alarmed look he received, he continued, “I promise I’ll be gentle.”

 

The other’s chest was raising up and down rather rapidly, he had always been told stories of humans that stole mermaids scales, leaving them to die. But Paul wouldn’t would he? He was nice, he had sang John a song. Songs were signs of affection. Plus, the human had promised, and promises were unbreakable. Slowly, he took a deep breath and nodded.

 

Paul smiled and carefully moved a hand closer to the tail, he could see it tensing so he was very gentle as he laid a hand in what would have been the thigh. He heard the other’s breath hitch and looked up to see if he had hurt John, but to his surprise found him with his eyes closed and an expression of pleasure on his face. Paul smiled and slowly started to move his hand up and down the appendage, enjoying the texture. It felt different from skin, but it wasn’t rough. It was very smooth and not slimy like he had expected.

 

He was completely entranced by the activity that he didn’t stop until he heard a whimper come from the merman’s lips. He looked up in worry but was shocked by what he found. The creature’s head was thrown back, his eyes shut tight, and his mouth a wide open. He looked...aroused. It was a delectable sight.

 

Appalled by the thought, Paul jumped away from the merman and stood up. John’s eyes opened and his head snapped to look at Paul, his head tilted in confusion. He too had been surprised by his feelings of pleasure coming from the touch, but it only made sense! Paul had been _rubbing_ his tail, clearly he knew what he was doing to John. “Paul?” He breathed with a wobbly voice.

 

Paul couldn’t handle the tone and shook his head as he moved away from the rock and into the water.

 

“ _Paul_?” The tone was more alarmed now, and John was sitting up straight now. The merman frowned and stretched an arm out, “Paul.” He said. Surely the human wasn’t leaving? Not after John had trusted him and let him touch his tail. Not even other Merrow touched each other’s tails. It was a sign of ultimate trust, and John had let a human he barely knew do it.

 

Paul just shook his head at him and turned away, walking towards where he had let his guitar.

 

“Paul!” John jumped into the water and got closer to the beach, he could feel the sand touching his chest and tail.

 

But the human didn’t look back at his merman, and ignored the following cries of anguish from the creature.

 John felt rejected, he could feel his eyes getting wet so he quickly went underwater and swam away from the beach. He couldn’t believe what a fool he had been! Of course Paul had only wanted to feel something exotic, he didn’t care about John or what the touches had meant to him. Plucsheadáinín.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plucsheadáinín
> 
> Means: A greedy free-loader. 
> 
> according to the internet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so Stuvartk is supposed to be Stuart. But that name is too human sooooo. Also, there is a song in this chapter and I was gonna use 'I Don't Know (Johnny Johnny) originally, but I didn;t think it fit the scenario so its not here 8C  
> Also, the sea creatures aren't actually speaking english but I'm about to invent a new language so pretend its a translation.
> 
> I hope you like and please comment and leave kudos!

Paul didn’t go back to the beach for a week. He tried to distract himself from all thought of the merman. MerMAN. Paul wasn’t queer, half fish or not. Yet, at night in his dreams he couldn’t escape the image of John being pleasured by Paul’s hand in his tail. It was a gorgeous sight, and Paul had woken up many times with the effects of it clear on his body. But it couldn’t be! Paul had always liked birds, had never so much as looked at a boy twice. Not even Elvis. Yet, here he was getting hard over a merman. Which he figured was even worse because John wasn’t even human. And yet, those cries of anguish that had followed Paul as he ran away? They had sounded pretty damn human. 

 

Those cries haunted Paul as well, and he cursed himself as time went by. He had used John, made him trust Paul and then abandoned him. God, he was such an arse. He had been selfish, and he doubted John would ever want to see him again. 

And Paul was right. When he finally gathered enough strength to go back to the beach, John wasn’t there. So Paul sang a song, but John didn’t come. He stayed there until nightfall and his merman never appeared. He left feeling distraught.

 

But he came back the next day, and sang a different song. But John didn’t show up. And he didn’t show up the next day either, or the next.

 

Shit. Paul had really screwed up.

* * *

 

“You let him do what!?” Stuvartk exclaimed, moving his hands away from his sculpture. 

 

John groaned and buried his head in his arms. He was visiting his friend Stuvartk, who wasn’t a Marrow but a Marine Man. They were very similar to Marrow, but they didn’t have a tail. They still had fins and gills but they had two legs. John had always envied Stu’s legs. If he had them, he could go to the human world. Stu had several times tried to explain to him that it didn’t work like that, Marine Men legs were covered by a thin coat of an epidermis very similar to a jellyfish’s, and it would make it impossible to walk unless they ripped it away. Which would obviously be very painful. But John never listened.

 

Right now John was thrown upon a bed made of a polished rock that served as a bed for Stuvartk, his tail curled up and his head buried in his arms. He had come to Stu hoping to find sympathy and comfort, but of course his friend would yell at him instead.

 

And yell he did, “How could you be so stupid, John?” Stu swam closer, “He could have killed you!”

 

“No!” John’s head snapped up, “Paul isn’t like that!” Wasn’t he? He first had wanted to touch John’s tail, but then? Maybe he would have wanted to take a piece of it with him. 

 

Stu scoffed, “How would you know, John? You barely know this ‘Paul!’ For Poseidon’s sake, he’s a human! Humans want only one thing from Marrows,”He leaned close, “Their beauty.”

 

John flinched back and curled up even more. He buried his head in his tail and put his arm around it. 

 

Stu sighed, “John, you know I’m right.”

 

John didn’t speak.

Stu sat close to his friend and brushed his floating hair with his hand, “You have to forget about this man. Stay away from the surface, you know the rules.”

 

John made a keening noise, “But he  _ sang _ to me.” Singing meant affection, everyone knew that.

 

Stu put his slimy arm on his friend’s shoulder, “Singing is not special for humans, John. They do it all the time.” 

 

John was shaking as he launched himself at his friend and buried his head on his shoulder, “I miss him.” He wailed.

 

Stu hugged his young friend, “Don’t worry, John. You will forget about him soon.”

* * *

 

Paul had decided that singing the same old songs to make John come to him wasn’t going to work, he made up his mind to write a special song. A song just for John. 

 

It took him awhile, but every free second he had he spent writing. He wrote on the beach, thinking about their encounters and about what John meant to him. He wanted the merman to know that Paul cared not only for the creature’s beauty, but also for his personality. He wanted to get to know John. Even if that made him queer.

 

Finally, he had it. A song fit for demonstrating his affection. Maybe it was too much affection, but it was honest. And John deserved honesty.

 

_ Wanna give you my heart _

_ Wanna tell you my story _

_ Go and take it to another level, you and me _

_ Wanna give you my word _

_ Let me give you my promise _

_ I will try to make it happen _

_ You can guarantee _

_ Hand in hand _

_ Walking through life and making our plans _

_ Hand in hand _

* * *

 

John perked up, this was a new song. It was beautiful. He was near the beach, picking up shells for his Auntin’s collection, but he was also there because he wanted to be close to Paul. He had heard him everyday, and had longed to go to him everyday, but he had controlled himself. Yet this song was something different, it was...honest, Paul sang it not like his other ‘love songs’ but like he actually meant it. John was sure that it was for him.

Without meaning to, he swam closer to the surface to hear better.

* * *

 

Paul kept on singing, pouring his feelings out.

_ Let me into your light _

_ Wanna show you my passion _

_ We can make each other happy if we get it right _

_ Hand in hand _

_ Walking through life and making our plans _

_ Hand in hand _

_ Taking our time and making a stand _

_ We can make this dream come true _

_ Only if we wanted to _

_ We can make this dream come true _

_ Only word we understood _

_ Everything in life is planned _

_ Can we make this dream come true? _

* * *

 

John could see Paul through the water now. He closed his eyes at the beauty of the song. A little fish bumped into him, it looked at him with knowing eyes.

“I  _ can’t _ .” John told him, his heart beating fast in his chest.

The fish swam around John in circles, telling him that the Merrow should make up his mind already.

John groaned. The fish softly bumped him again. Have courage, it told him, be brave.

* * *

 

Paul had closed his eyes, he didn’t want to see the empty sea. He had been so sure that his song would work! But Paul didn’t stop, he couldn’t give up.

_ Wanna give you my heart _

_ Wanna tell you my story _

_ Go and take it to another level, you and me _

_ Hand in hand _

_ Walking through life and making our plans _

_ Hand in hand _

_ Hand in hand _

 

Finally, the song ended. Paul wondered if he should sing it again as he opened his eyes but lost his breath as he saw a pair of familiar dark eyes peering at him over the water.

 

He stood up frantically, “John!” He called, but slowed down as he saw the merman move back. “John.” He said, “You came. God, you came.”

 

John did nothing.

 

Paul squared his shoulder, “Listen, I’m sorry. I’m sorry for running away. I know letting me touch you was a big deal and it took a lot of trust, and I was an arsehole about it.” He kneeled down to better look at John’s eyes, “I was just afraid, not of you, but of myself and how I felt.” He looked down, “I didn’t want to admit that I liked touching your tail not because it was a foreign thing, but because I was touching  _ you _ .” He saw John emerge a bit more from the water so Paul kept going, “And I meant what I said, you’re beautiful, John. But that’s not why I’ve been here for days singing to you. I sing to you because I want to get to know you, beyond the outer beauty and into the inner.”

 

John blinked. That was a lot of words. He understood most of them , but some were too foreign. Still, he had to smile at what he did understood. Paul was sorry! Paul didn’t want him for his tail, he wanted to know John. He could hear a voice that resembled Stu’s saying that John shouldn’t trust the human, that he was lying. But John trusted Paul’s words to be true.

 

Paul continued, “Give me another chance, John. I won’t run away again.”

John got very close to the sand, “Promise?” He whispered in a hopeful tone.

 

Paul smiled and offered a hand, “Promise.”

 

The Merrow grinned and took Paul’s hand, using it to haul himself to the beach surface, half his tail still in the water. He put his arms around the human in joy, grunting when Paul fell due to the large weight.

 

Paul laughed even as his back hit the sand. He hugged John back, “Thank you.” He said.

 

John raised himself on his elbows so he was looking at Paul’s chest, he dragged himself further up so that he now looked at his face. He examined it for a few moments. He was rejoicing, but he also felt drop of insecurity clouding his happiness. He had to give Paul an incentive to not run away again, but what? He had an idea and he moved away to grasp at his belt. Paul frowned at him.

 

John grasped one of the blue stones in his belt and yanked it off the chain. Paul gasped beside him and gaped as John offered it to him with a wet, shy hand.

 

“No, I can’t possibly-” Paul protested.

 

“Please.” The merman interrupted him, “I have many stones.” The blues had belonged to his mother, to a lovely hair net that she had worn. But John had used it as a belt, and it wouldn’t look incomplete without of of its components.

He moved his hand closer, “For song.”

 

Paul took it, it was smooth and heavy. He put it in the pocket of his jacket. “Thanks, John.”

 

The merman smiled, and Paul didn’t flinch away from the sharp teeth, he just smiled back.

 

Little did they know, there was somebody watching them from the distance. Observing with disbelieving eyes, was Paul’s brother, Michael.


	4. Sirens and Feasts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY HULLO  
> I am finally updating. yay.   
> Also, i'd like to make clear that while some content in this chapter may give you this idea, this won't be any kind of mpreg fic. Cause I don't want it to be and it would completely derail the story and no. I'm taking liberties with mermaid anatomy because I can and yes. There is talk of sexual things. I mean, its talk about menfolk mating but I'm basing myself of fish (the kind that do live breeding) and it's kinda kinda similar to human's. So, I hope you don't think it too uncomfortable, but it's kind of important later on. In a way. Like, you would be curious. But I don't plan to write a merrow/human sex scene. I feel that would be too...odd. But like, it's just a thing.

“And then the mermaid gave the comb to the old man and told him to use it to call on her if he ever needed her again.”

 

“And then?”

 

“The old man lived on, using his powers to heal people and to keep them safe. Eventually he died, and the comb was passed on to his children, and so on and on. The End.” Paul finished.

 

John smiled, he was resting with his head on his arms, half his tail in the water, next to Paul, who was making drawings in the sand as he talked with the Merrow. “Nice story. But, Marrow cannot grant magic to humans.”

 

Paul laughed, “So there’s no magic down there?”

 

John surprised him, “Yes, there’s.” He copied Paul’s words. For the last few days Paul had been telling stories to him that he read at the library, and John’s english vocabulary was expanding.

 

Paul raised himself up on his elbows, “What, really?”

 

His friend nodded, “Yes.” Seeing that Paul wanted to learn more, he continued, “Healers use magic, entertainers use magic. Other species have magic.”

 

Paul leaned closer, “Other species? You mean there’s more than just mermaids?”

 

John smiled at the human’s enthusiasm, “Yes. Marine Men, Hippocampuses, Sea Horses, and other beasts. Not civilized like Marrow.” He smiled, “Friend Stu marine man. Is Marine Man.” He corrected himself. “Then there is sirens. But sirens is Merrow, Merrow not sirens.”

 

“So not all merfolk are sirens?” Paul asked him.

 

John shook his head,“No, sirens rare, precious.” He languidly swinged his tail, “King Triton covets Sirens. They his guards, for they strong magic.”

 

Paul frowned, “Why are they so special?”

 

John changed positions, he was now facing upwards. “Sirens, they...is half human.”

 

Paul shrugged, “Aren’t you all?”

 

John sat upright and thought hard, trying to remember his lessons in history, he’d always been a poor student. “Merrow and Humans, we...have common ancestor.” He said, “But we different species, yes?”

 

Paul nodded along.

 

“Siren is when Marrow and Human mate.” John explained.

Paul gaped, “But, how? I mean…”

 

John tilted his head, “Why wrong?”

 

“Not wrong,” Paul said, “Or I mean, how can humans and merfolk mate? It’s not very...possible, is it?”

 

John tilted his head further and raised his tail, he showed the underside of it. He pointed to a previously unseen fin at the back of it. “This anal fin, it releases milt onto partner, fertilizing partner.”

 

Paul moved his eyes away, that meant it was like looking at John’s dick! Only beautiful. Damn, how queer he sounded. But then John’s hand moved to an opening right above said fin and Paul decided to put a stop to it, “I don’t need to know everything!” He raised a hand.

 

John tilted his head, “But you asked how mating works. The milt goes into this ope-”

 

“John!” Paul interrupted, bright red. “Look, man, this is too awkward.” Paul also wondered, did this mean that male merfolk could get pregnant, like birds? How crazy was that?

 

John’s face fell at Paul’s tone and he lowered his tail back into the water. Good thing too because it was beginning to feel dry and his scales were itching. He didn’t know why but he figured it was best to put it back into its habitat. He moved closer to the water too, suddenly ashamed. “Apologies, Paul.”

 

Paul sighed and lowered his hand, “No, it’s alright. You’re right, I did ask.” When John didn’t respond, Paul extended a hand, “I’m sorry.”

 

John smiled at him and put his cold, thin hand in the human’s warm one. “I’m sorry.” He copied.

 

Paul laid down again, John next to him. “You want to hear another story?” The topic of sirens was forgotten as John excitedly nodded his consent. Little did the two know that it would eventually become an important part of their lives.

__ ~~~~

* * *

 

John hummed a tune to himself as he washed his tail, a song of his human’s. His. John knew he had a strong connection to Paul, he wondered if this was what other Merrow felt when they met their mate. But of course, Paul wasn’t his mate. Beings could only find their mates with someone their own species. And sadly, the two weren’t. 

 

As he continued rubbing the cleaning slime from his tail, he thought about what he had learned earlier that day. After his talk with Paul he had headed to the stingrays’ library, where the stingrays kept many tablets of knowledge. He had read up on Sirens, his long forgotten curiosity awoken by Paul. He was right when he had said that Triton had them as guards, but he found out that they were also his lovers. He only took sirens as lovers, because their beauty was stronger than a mere mermaid’s. And yes, sirens were reported to be mostly female, but that there had been the occasional male one. Apparently, the were treated to riches and luxury at the palace where they lived, and many normal Merrow had risked going to the surface to try and find a human to mate with. Often resulting in they being hunted by humans, or just plainly refused because humans were afraid to mate with a Merrow.

 

Sirens were sent by Triton to the surface to seduce humans and bring them down to the deeps, for feasting. John scoffed, only the rich in the capital still ate human, he was disgusted by it. But basically, because Sirens were half-human they were able to better form a link between them and use it to lure them in. Sirens were unnaturally attractive, they made Merrows fall under their spells, so of course simple humans would be easy prey.

 

John figured it would be a lonely life, never knowing if somebody loved you for you or because you forced them to. He had left the library feeling rather queasy and had decided to give him tail a proper grooming to calm his mind. What he had said earlier was true, he did clean his tail every night, but when he groomed it he treated himself to a fine wash. He would use a slime coat to remove all the little insects and particles that had landed there as he swam and then he would go to get a hot vent shower, then he would shine it. It would look gorgeous, he hoped Paul would compliment him on it.

 

John decided to also change his hair, it had been hanging loose for too long, Auntin was always telling him that he looked like some homeless walrus. He smiled as he he swan towards the hot air vents, he was sure he would impress Paul, regular marrow as he was, John didn’t need special siren powers.

 

* * *

 

Paul groaned as laid on the bed, he hadn’t mentioned anything to John but he had been feeling a bit sick for the last couple of days, the cold water could not have been good for him. 

 

He burrowed deep into the covers, closing his eyes. But then there was a knock on his door, “Ugh, who is it?”

 

“It’s me.” Came the voice of his brother, Mike.

 

Paul groaned, “What’d you want?”

“I need to talk to you.” Mike responded as he opened the door. Paul didn’t turn to look at him, he was content to stay laying down.

 

Mike looked at his brother, he looked pretty crap. But then again he had been in the beach the whole week, with that...thing. Creature. “You feeling okay?” He asked, sitting on the bed but far away from his brother’s face, not wanting to get sick.

 

His older brother just coughed in response. 

 

Michael looked at the ground, “Listen, I need to talk to you.”

 

“Yeah, you said that already.” His brother answered.

 

The younger of the two put his chin in his hands, elbows resting on knees. “I was looking for you the other day and I went to the beach.” He didn’t miss the way Paul tensed as he finished speaking, “You know, to your usual spot. And I found you, but well,” he saw Paul slowly turning towards him, “You weren’t alone.”

 

“Mike-”

 

“Now, I don’t know what I saw. But I do know that,” Mike swallowed, “That it wasn’t human.”

 

Paul sighed, “It was just a,a… a sea lion.” 

 

His brother scoffed, “A fucking sea lion? That’s the best you got? That  _ thing _ was talking to you, hugging you, and at first I thought, hey Paulie finally’s got a girl! But,” He shook his head, “You just got a fish.”

 

Paul sat up, “John’s not a fish-”

 

“It’s a He!?”

 

Paul raised a hand, “I know this is crazy, Mike.” He saw that his brother was going to interrupt so he hurried to keep going, “I don’t really understand it myself, I just know that he found me in the beach and I found him.”

 

Michael stood up, “What does that even mean!? That  _ thing _ is not human!”

 

Paul stood up as well, “Stop calling him that! And keep your voice down, you’ll wake Da.”

 

Mike scoffed, “As well I should! Paul, you’re hanging out with some sea monster.”

Paul stepped closer to him, “Stop that, Mike. I’m serious.” Paul was possessed, possessed by a strong desire to defend John. He was angry, angry that anyone would call John by such a cruel, dishonest name.

 

Mike stepped back, “Calm down, man. Christ. I’m just worried about ye.”

 

Paul relaxed for a moment, as if sensing the threat was contained. “Well, don’t be. John is nice.”

 

Mike shook his head disbelievingly, “John? You gave it a name?”

 

Paul glared again, “ _ His _ name is John. I didn’t give it to him. He’s a Merrow, a merman.”

 

Michael gaped, “Like a fairytale?”

 

Paul sighed, “You say you saw him, right? You know I’m not lying, that’s the truth. John is a merman.”

 

Mike sat down, his brother following his actions. “And, you say he doesn’t wanna hurt you?”

 

Paul chuckled, “No. If anything I’m the one that keeps screwing up.”

 

Mike didn’t seem very amused, “But you know the stories that the sailors tell, about how mermaids are killers. How they lure sailors away from their posts and drown them in the night, never to be seen again.”

 

Paul scoffed, “You listen to too many sailors. John is not like that.”

 

There was a silence, then: “I want to meet him.”

 

Paul froze, “What?”

 

Mike nodded to himself, “Your  _ John _ , the merman. You say he’s harmless, why can’t I meet him?”

 

Paul shook his head, “I don’t know, Mike. He’s...shy.”

 

His younger sibling scoffed, “Are you kidding me? That’s your excuse? You just want the creature for yourself.”

 

Paul tensed in anger again, “Don’t talk about him like that.” He growled.

 

Mike winced, “Paul, what the Hell?” He looked at his brother, worried. “I’m just talking, calm down.

Paul breathed in deeply and shook his head, confused by his strange mood, “Sorry, Mike. Don’t know what’s happening to me, I’m tired.” He sighed and put his head on his hands, “Look, if you want to meet John, I’ll ask him.”

 

Mike nodded, figuring that was the best deal he was going to get, “Alright then. Thanks, brother.” He stood up and slapped his brother on the back, “I’ll leave ye to rest, then.”

 

Paul nodded, “Goodnight, Mike.” He laid down and closed his eyes, wondering how he was going to pose the question to John.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, the story the are referencing at the beginning of the chapter is The Mermaid's Comb, you can just google it. Won't really be mentioned again I don't think.
> 
> Please comment if u like, and leave kudos C8


	5. A Violent Sea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this chapter is a little sad, like, I cried. Maybe I'm just emotional, but yeah. It did not go at all like I was expecting, I had a whole other thing in mind but this happened and I think it's good. There's not a lot of Paul-John, (In fact, there's none) but its good.  
> I hope you think so too and leave kudos and a comment (or a thousand) if u like.
> 
> ALSO I SAW BOHEMIAN RHAPSODY YESTERDAY AND IT WAS BEAUTIFUL

But he never got to ask the question, Paul woke up the next morning feeling like absolute shite. His father took one look at him and told him to go back to bed and rest for the whole day. Paul didn’t even protest, he was feeling so down. He spent all day in bed, coughing up a lung by the sound of it. He was shivering and yet felt hotter than he could ever remember feeling. He was happy that he didn’t have to go to work, though he did feel guilty over not being able to visit John, and it wasn’t like Paul could just call him and explain to the Merman what was going on. He wondered how John was feeling. 

* * *

 

John was feeling confused. He had shown up earlier than usual and hidden behind the rock, wanting to surprise Paul with his new look. John was practically shining, so glamorous he looked. He’d been stared at as he had swam away from the village, and his auntin had been overjoyed at his new hairstyle. He had pinned some of it up, and made the loose strands shorter than they used to be. Cyneeah, his close friend, had gifted him some of her old pins and John had to admit that they looked very good on him. 

 

He had waited for a while behind the rock, getting more baffled by the minute. Paul was late, Paul was never late. He wasn’t supposed to be. By the time the sun had begun to set, John had curled himself up in the sand, part of his tail still on the water. Everytime he heard a sound he sprung up with a grin, but it was always a seagull or a crab, never his Paul.

 

Knowing his Auntin would question it if he got home too late, John sadly left the beach and headed back home. Usually he would make up a story to tell ‘Mimi’ but he felt too blue to think of any credible one. No one knew where he was, since the first incident with Paul John didn’t talk to Stu about the human anymore, he knew the Marine Man wouldn’t understand.

* * *

 

The next day Paul still felt horrible, and his dad was very worried.

 

“Are you sure you don’t want me to call for a doctor, Paul?”

 

Paul nodded at his Da from where he laid on his bed, “Yes, I’m sure.” They didn’t have the money to spare for such things, Paul would just ride the fever out, it was fine. 

 

His father frowned but felt a small pang of guilty relief, having a Doctor come down would be heavy on their pockets. If only his wife was still around, she would be able to fix up their son in a heartbeat. 

 

“Well, then.” He said, “I have to go to work now, you sure you will be okay?”

Paul coughed then nodded, “Yes, da. Promise.”

 

Jim stood up and opened the door to his son’s room, “Alright, holler for Mike if you need anything, don’t get up.”

 

Paul nodded tiredly, and as soon as his father was gone he let himself be overcomed by slumber.

 

When he next woke up the sun was getting low in the sky. Crap, had he really slept all day? Once again, he hadn’t been able to visit John. Shit.

 

And he felt no better than he did in the morning, maybe he should see a doctor. But with what money? He briefly thought of the stone John gave him, but people would question where he had gotten it from, also he wasn’t certain that it would be worth enough. And indeed, Paul did not wish to part with it, it was special. He kept the stone under his pillow, his relaxed him when he slept. And when he touched it, he didn’t feel so ill anymore. It was almost like it was magical, but John had assured him that it wasn’t. John had no magic to give, he had said. Paul was tempted to disagree, everything about the merman was magical. God, that sounded queer. 

* * *

 

John was once again at the rock, no longer hiding this time. There was a wind today, and the skies were dark. A storm was coming. 

 

That’s what stopped him from singing to Paul, Merrow did not sing during storms. It was not proper. When there was a storm the seas shook and the currents ran wild, it was a time of silence. Instead, John was laying in the rock, half his body in the water, and his head in his arms. A little fish, the one that had talked to him a few days ago when he’d been upset with Paul, was swimming around his tail, happy to be close to a Merrow. It made little sense, however. Fish were used to Merrow, and they found them annoying. It was odd that this little fish would decide to spend his time with John, out of all the other interesting Merfolk out there. But since John was feeling lonely, he didn’t bother questioning it. 

 

He missed Paul, and wondered what kept the human from him. Surely Paul hadn’t gotten tired of him? They had fun! They talked and laughed and told each other stories. And Paul sang to him, he always sang. Merrow sang all the time, yet John had never heard a voice more beautiful than Paul’s.

 

As he lost himself in his thoughts, he didn’t feel himself nodding off, his eyes closing, his head losing all its tension. And there, with the sky covered in angry gray clouds, a merman fell asleep.

 

He was woken up by the little fish nipping at his tail.

 

“Oi,” He said the phrase he’s picked up from his human, “Why are you biting me?”

 

The fish swam rapidly around his tail, seeming agitated.

 

John looked around himself, it was darker than it had been in the afternoon, the winds were even stronger now and the ocean was rapidly rising and falling. The little fish was struggling against the current. 

 

John looked to the beach, but there was no one there. Despondent, he focused on getting off the rock and swimming back home. It would surely be difficult with the waters acting crazy, but he had to try. He submerged himself and put his hands around the little fish as it was almost thrown away. “I’ve got you,  _ iasc _ .” 

 

He pushed himself against the harsh current and swam as quickly as he could in the direction of his home, but rocks and little animals kept bumping into him, making him have to move around. The storm was getting worse, the ocean was furious. It made no sense, all the days before this one had been beautiful. No natural storm should have made an appearance, unless it wasn’t natural. Maybe the lord, Poseidon, was angry. But why? John’s village was the only one near this area, and they were devout to his glory, and to King Triton’s glory. Why would the lord be angry?

 

He wasn’t able to think about it for long before he saw a massive maelstrom start to form very close to where he was swimming. He cursed as he felt the water start to move him along. He tightened his hold on his little friend and swam in the opposite direction, away from his home. 

 

The ocean was dark, overpowering to John’s senses. He decided to head back to the coast, there he could dig a hole in the sand beneath the water and hide himself. He was almost there when the tiny fish slipped through his grasp and was flown away from him.

 

“No!” John screamed, though he not hear himself. He swam after him, knowing the fish would die in such a storm. He swam and swam but he could not find his friend, he was about to turn to another direction to look there but just then a large rock slammed into him, sending him spiralling away. John briefly felt himself hit something, a flash of pain running through his body, then he knew nothing else.

* * *

 

Mike looked at the skies in disbelief, they were clear! Only yesterday it had been storming like a bitch. He was the kitchen, making some breakfast for his da since Paul was still on bedrest. He had woken up feeling a bit better today, but had been worried about his fish friend. Mike couldn’t understand how his brother had gotten attached to that thing, it wasn’t natural, it wasn’t right. 

 

After he’d given his dad his breakfast and said goodbye to him as Jim left for work, he went up with a plate for his brother. He just hoped that Paul would be able to keep his breakfast down this time. 

 

“Paul?” He asked as he knocked the semi open door, “You awake.”

 

His brother didn’t answer him, but Mike saw him sitting up in his bed, looking out the window in the direction of the sea. 

 

The younger boy set the tray down beside him a bit harsher than intended, “You still thinking about it-him?” He corrected himself, thinking about how angry his brother had gotten the last time Mike had disrespected the fish.

 

Paul turned to look at him, and Mike was worried. His brother looked crestfallen, his eyes were miserable. A dark cloud hung over him, and when he spoke his voice was mournful, “Something terrible has happened.”

 

Mike frowned and sat down next to his brother, “Paul, what’s wrong?” He put a hand on his brother’s shoulder, “Are you okay?”

 

Suddenly, Paul snapped out of it. He closed his eyes and shook his head. When he opened them, they were clear. “Sorry, Mike.” He raised a hand to his forehead, “I don’t know what that was about.”

 

Mike looked at him in wary concern, “Is this about...John?”

 

Paul looked at him, looking confused as well. “I don’t know, I...I just felt so sad all of sudden, as if someone was warning me of a terrible thing.” He looked down, “It was overpowering, I just-I don’t know what it was.” He started to quietly cough.

 

Mike said nothing, shocked by the truth he saw in his brother’s eyes. 

 

Paul looked up at him after he had coughed for a few seconds, “Could you go to the beach?” He asked.

 

Mike eyes’ widened, “Alone!? Are you mad?”

 

“Please, Mike.” Paul begged, “I need to know John’s alright. If you see him, tell him you’re my brother and that I haven’t abandoned him, alright?”

 

The younger one was tempted to deny his brother’s request, but seeing the anguish in Paul’s eyes made him change his mind. “Okay.” He simply said, “I’ll go later, see if I can find him-”

 

“No, go now.”

 

Mike gaped, “It’s bloody early, Paul! Earlier than you usually went, and I have stuff to do-”

 

“Please, Mike. For me.” Paul said between another attack of coughs.

 

Michael shook his head, he’d better not regret this.

* * *

 

John came to in a flash, snapping up too quickly, making his bruised body ache. He opened his eyes and looked around, he was lying in a reef in shallow water, near the surface. He sat up with difficulty and looked down at himself. Golden blood covered his chest, which was covered in scratches. His tail had some scales ripped off as well and he found it painful to move it. He raised a hand and saw in bloody as well. Touching his hair, he felt that most of the pins were gone, only a small one with a depiction of a fish remained. And suddenly John remembered, the little fish!

 

He looked around, hoping for a sign of where his friend could be and found that he didn’t have to look for long at all. Because right there, next to where John’s aching head had been laying, was the little fish. It was laying in the sand, eyes closed, gills unmoving. It-he was dead.

 

John hadn’t even learned his name. Did he have a family? It was young, but he could have had a mother and father, and siblings. Fish had many siblings. But now he he lay, looking unfairly peaceful for his state.

 

John slowly moved a trembling hand to where his friend laid. The other went to cover his mouth in despair. It looked like someone had left the little fish there for him to find, and to be sorry. The fish had been away from home because of John, because John had been an idiot and had fallen asleep on the rock. 

 

He felt his shoulders shaking, his body wrecking with sobs. No tears fell, because Merrow never cried of sadness, but the eyes were miserable. John curled up around the little fish, blaming himself for the loss. 

* * *

 

Mike sat down in the beach, sighing. There was no mermaid in sight. No John. 

 

But since he was already there he felt like giving it a shot, “John!” He shouted, “Merman guy!” 

Nothing. 

 

Mike sighed, “John!” He tried again. 

 

Nobody appeared. 

 

He decided to lay down for a bit and wait, if only so he didn’t have to lie to Paul about how long he was there for. 

* * *

 

John was curled up in his chamber, laying in the pit where he usually slept, staring upwards at the ceiling of the cave where he lived. People had gasped as they saw him enter the village, covering their mouths at his bloody figure. He’d ignored them and had swimmed straight home. His Auntin had looked at him with horror, had grasped his shoulders and shook him, asking him where he had been, if he had cared about how much he had worried her. John hadn’t answered, he had only extended his hand and shown her his dead friend. 

 

Then she understood, almost too easily, what the gesture meant. John had briefly considered questioning her understand, fishes did not act with Merrow as the little fish had had with him, but he was too tired and miserable to bother with the thought for long. She had taken the little fish, told John that she would take him to the turtles so that he could be identified and taken to his family, and then advised him to take a bath.

 

He had. John had washed himself clean off all the sand and dust and blood, yet he felt no cleaner. And then, he had taken hold of the hair that only two days ago he had rearranged for his Paul, had raised a diamond knife that was given to all the Merrow when they turned of age meant for protection, and for this purpose, for cutting his hair short. When Merrow were in mourning, they cut their hair. John had done so when his Uncail had died, along with ‘Mimi.’ And now he did it again, in respect for the little fish that had stayed by his side.

 

Now he laid in his pit alone, his hair not even reaching his shoulders anymore, his aching tail curled up in a fetal position. It couldn’t be good for him to leave it like that, but John deserved the pain. 

 

And not once, this the Merrow hear Paul’s brother call him. Odd. He could always hear his Paul, even miles away from the coast, but when another called to him John was deaf to it. 

 

Wonder why. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i imagine John looking like 1965-ish, with the hair long but not too long.   
> Like this: https://www.morrisonhotelgallery.com/images/big/011.jpg
> 
> I hoped you liked! And cried!


	6. A Rather Unpleasant Meeting

Jim McCartney was worried, his eldest son was ill and getting worse every day. He had a fever now, and it wouldn’t go down. He had no choice but to call a doctor, as much as it would strain his wallet. But the fact that Paul hadn’t gone to work in days was also a strain.

 

It was a new doctor, someone he hadn’t heard of before, but the card had arrived with the mail and he Jim had seen that he was cheaper than the others. Not cheap, but cheaper. The physician was called Dr. A.S. Klepios, and was supposed to arrive in a couple hours, while Jim was at work. Michael would receive him and show him to where Paul was. Jim only hoped it wasn’t anything serious.

* * *

 

Stuvartk and Cyneeah considered themselves John’s closest friends, yet they were still unable to raise the Merrow from his depression. He got like this sometimes, when his Uncail had died and when his mam had left the village for the second time. They lasted for a long time and were no good for John. stu had brought some paint and canvases to cheer John up, but the Merrow was not interested. And Cyn had brought along some books, the fantasy ones John enjoyed, but like with the paint John did not even look at them. 

 

They had gasped when they had seen his bruises and healing cuts, but John would not tell them what happened. They knew some of it of course, the whole village was talking about. Crazy John had been away during storm and had returned covered in blood and holding a dead fish. 

 

Speaking of the fish, “They found his family, John.” Cyn said, sitting on the edge of the put, her pink-red tail curled beneath her. 

 

That made her friend’s head turn in her direction, the merman swallowed, “What was his name?”

 

Cyn’s brows furrowed as she tried to remember. Stu saved her trying when he said, “Ridire.”

 

John looked down with a dry chuckle, “Knight.” He said. Then, to the startlement of his friends, he burst out laughing, “He tried to protect me, can you believe that? That little fish, barely knew me, but there he was! Swimming around me like a fool, trying to protect me!” 

 

Stu sighed, he knew this would be coming. John always broke down like this, but in a way it was a good thing, Stu prefered this manic version of his friend than the empty one he had been getting for the past few days. 

 

Cyn was also ready for when John’s laughter turned to sobs and he launched himself into her waiting arms. 

 

“It’s my fault!” He wailed, “He was there because of me!” His voice was broken, it pierced the air.

 

As it always, yet inexplicably, Stu and Cyn felt themselves grow sad as well. Their emotions exactly reflecting how John felt. Empathy wasn’t an ability the Merrow had, yet whenever John’s emotions were too strong, others in his vicinity found themselves feeling them too. Nobody could explain it, and if they could, they wouldn’t dare to.

* * *

 

Paul was feeling much better after the doctor’s visit, and the man hadn’t even prescribed him any medicine! Yet Paul had felt himself getting stronger and stronger every day for the past week, his fever and coughs gone. He was ready to go back to the beach. And to find John.

 

Mike had told him about how John hadn’t appeared those days ago, and Paul had been incredibly worried since. What if something had happened to him in the storm?

 

“You’ll be taking me with you, then?” A voice said, snapping Paul out of his thoughts.

 

Paul sighed as he tied his boots, “I don’t know, Mike. You said he didn’t show-”

 

“Yeah, ‘cause I was alone!” Mike rebutted, “Look, you promised me you’d introduce me to the creature, and now you’re feeling better.”

 

Paul held down the burst of anger that sprouted in his chest at the name ‘creature,’ reminding himself that he too had once been ignorant towards John. “Fine.” He sighed, “But if he doesn’t show, you leave.”

 

Mike grinned, “Aye, capt’n!”

 

Paul glared at him, his brother laughed.

* * *

 

John was alone that day, still holed up in his pit. He hadn’t washed his tail in the past week, still in mourning. His crying session with his friends had helped, but the remedy had been temporary. He knew what he needed, he needed to talk to his Paul. Paul would comfort him, Paul could touch his tail and make it feel better.

 

And by some sort of miracle, John then heart it. The sweet sound of his human’s voice. In an instant he was sitting up, his heart beating out of his chest. The first smile in days appeared on his face and he hurried out of his home, starting his Auntin in the process but not caring.

 

He ignored all the people looking at him like he was insane and swam away. He was going to talk to Paul again! He could tell him about Ridire, and Paul would have some wonderful way of making it better. Oh, he had missed his friend. Paul had a way of lighting up John’s heart in a way no other had even done before. 

 

He was definitely grinning by the time he arrived at the surface, he burst out with a jump he was sure would impress Paul and then resurfaced with all his chest in view. He just hoped that when Paul saw his tail he wouldn’t be disgusted by the state of it. It didn’t look dirty, but it was.

 

John’s smile faltered when he noticed that Paul wasn’t, in fact, alone. There stood his human, laughing at the water that had splattered him when John had jumped, looking handsome as ever, but next to him was a less amused counterpart, dripping wet and clearly not liking it.

 

Paul waved and thanked himself for not bringing his guitar, the water would have surely ruined it. “Hello there, John!” John just looked at him with a tilted head, and Paul frowned. Then he looked behind him and remembered his companion, “Yes, right. Um, this is Mike.” He pointed behind himself, “My brother. Athair.” But then Paul noticed something, “John, what happened to your hair?” He asked, the hair looked nice but it was very unlike John.

 

John looked at him, feeling disappointed that Paul was not alone. “Friend died.”

 

Mike frowned and Paul gasped. 

 

“Oh, John.” Paul said, getting into the water, “I’m sorry. I’m also sorry for not being here, I’ve been sick then there was the storm-”

 

“You is ill!?” John swam right up to Paul, making Mike move away, not that John bothered to notice. John grasped Paul forearms and raised himself up a bit more, his eyes alight with worry.

 

“No, I’m all better now.” Paul said, “Alright, John?” He put his hands on the others delicate looking cheeks, “Promise.”

 

John looked right into his eyes, and Paul felt himself once again falling under some sort of trance. And in that trance everything was forgotten, his brother behind him, the ugly storm that had had him worried for days, the money, everything. All he could think about was John, John, John.

 

The two just kept on staring until Mike cleared his throat. Paul didn’t hear it but it made John move his gaze away, which made Paul snap out of his pleasant trance.

 

Mike had also been staring at John. At his gills, his fins, his shiny skin. The creature was beautiful, it was captivating. He only wondered…”Where’s the tail?”

 

Paul looked back at him with a frown, “Mike…” He warned.

 

John sank further down into the water, taking his hands off Paul. His friend had brought along someone else, to see his tail? To touch it? Like John was some sort of exhibit? 

 

Paul noticed John’s mood go down and raised his hand in a placating gesture, “He’s my brother, John.” He said, “He can be trusted.”

 

John looked away from Mike, “You want me to show tail?” He asked, if showing was that the brother wanted then there was no problem, but John would let only Paul touch him.

 

Paul smiled, “He won’t hurt you, John. But only if you feel comfortable with it.”

 

John felt uncomfortable with the almost hungry stare the brother was shooting him, but if it would make Paul happy. “For you.” He said. Then he sank down and swam to the rock.

 

Mike startled and unconsciously went to follow him but Paul put an arm out to restrict him. Together they saw as John burst out of the water and jumped onto the rock, his short hair sticking to his face in a delightful way and the bright sun making his tail shine, even dirty as it was.

 

Paul ignored his brother’s gasp and walked towards the rock, he was still worried about John. The merman looked off, and not just because of the haircut. He knew John wouldn’t talk with Mike standing right there so hopefully the lad would leave soon after he’d looked at John’s tail for a while.

 

He stepped up to the rock, “Can I?” He asked, gesturing to the space next to the Marrow.

 

John nodded his consent and Paul climbed up. Then John surprised him by laying his wet head on the human’s shoulder. Paul chuckled and rested his own head on the other, “You okay?” He whispered.

 

Recklessly ignoring the other human, John shook his head. “No.” He said.

 

Paul was suddenly overcome with a dire need to make his merman happy to again, to comfort him and reassure him. He took a closer look at his friend, noticing for the first time the bruises and healing cuts. “What happened to you?” He laid a hand on one of the bigger bruises on John’s side, “Was it the storm?”

 

John nodded, not lifting his head. “I is sleeping, waiting for you here. Storm caught up to me.”

 

Paul closed his eyes in regret, “Shit. John, I’m sorry. Can I help you with anything? Have you gotten those treated?”

 

John hadn’t, he deserved the pain for his stupidity. Killing Ridire and now making Paul feel bad, what a fuck up. But he didn’t say that to Paul, instead he asked, “Healer see you?”

 

Paul sighed at the lack of answer but nodded, “Yes, a new guy. He patched me right up.” He ducked down and looked into the merman’s captivating eyes, “I’m all good now, ‘kay? Promise.”

 

John smiled back at him. Once again their two gazes were looked, neither finding the will to look away. That is, until John felt a hand touching his tail.

 

As John recoiled in shook, Paul cursed and looked at where Michael was now standing on the water. He looked startled but his hand was still stretched out. 

 

“Shit, I’m sorry,” He was saying, “I don’t know what came over me, Paul. I just, I had to-” His hand was once again stretched, “I had to touch it, it’s beautiful.”

 

Seeing John’s frightened face, Paul was overcomed by a terrible anger and jealousy. “Keep your hands off him!” He screamed, jumping off the rock and glaring down at his brother, “He’s  _ mine _ !”

 

At this both Mike and John were startled. Mike at seeing his brother so angry, and John at the possessive tone.

 

Mike raised his hands and stepped away, “Look, I’m sorry, Paul. I just-”

 

Paul raised a fist, “Be quiet! You’ve done enough.” His eyes were inhuman, possessed. “Leave!”

 

Michael frowned but started to move away. He was for the first time truly scared of his brother. As he turned away he cursed the creature, it was the reason Paul was turning into this ugly thing. Mike hadn’t been able to control himself, you couldn’t put such a glorious thing in front of a person and not expect them to have a feel. Stupid fish.

 

Paul was quiet, but John could see that he was still fuming. The Merrow had curled into himself, not wanting to admit that the human was scaring him. “Paul?” He murmured hesitantly.

 

“What!?” He human screamed, not turning around.

 

The merman flinched and let out a hurt whine. “Paul.” He simply said, looking away.

 

And in a flash, Paul’s anger was gone. Then he was overcome with feelings of guilt at his outburst at his little brother and guilt for scaring John. He slowly turned around, his head spinning at all the conflicting emotions that had been running through it. “Damn. I, I don’t know what came over me, John.” He looked up at his friend, “I’m sorry. Hell, I need to stop being such an arse.”

 

Without looking at Paul, John offered a hand for the other to take and climb up beside him again. 

 

With a weak smile, the human took it and climbed up. He then laid their intertwined hands together on the wet surface, “It’s been happening a lot lately, and I can’t explain it.” He shook his head, “Whenever Mike talks about you, I just feel  _ so _ angry. And I’m hurting him, my little brother.” He looked up, “And now I scared you.”

 

John turned to look at him and rested another cold hand on top of his and Paul’s. “You not scare me, Paul. You could never.” He shuffled closer, “I will help you figure it out, yes?”

 

Paul leaned close, “Thank you.” He whispered. “But I am still sorry, I have no business talking about you like that. You’re not mine, John. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

 

The merman felt himself blush, once again an impossible thing seeing as he wasn’t warm blooded but there it was. “I, I not mind.” He ducked his head, “I liked.” He wasn’t lying, the words had shot a pleasant shiver through him. If only the tone hadn’t been so angry and cruel.

 

Paul snickered with an amused smile, his spirit leaping. “You did, did you?”

 

John curled his tail with a smile of his own, still not looking up but nodding.

 

Paul leaned closer and raised the merman’s chin with a gentle hand. The he leaned in to whisper in his friend’s ear, “You’re mine.” Smiling at the high pitched sound the other made, he continued, “and I’m yours, Johnny. I promise.”

 

John could take no more, he moved Paul’s head away from his ear and pushed his lips against the human’s.

 

Now it was Paul who made the startled sound, but he soon closed his eyes and kissed back. The merman’s lips were wet as expected, but they were not cold and were beautifully soft. Paul risked running his tongue along John’s sharp teeth, and was happy when the other willingly opened his mouth up to him. 

 

They kissed for what felt like ages, but Paul soon felt a need for air, although John didn’t seem to have that problem. The merman’s tail was curled around Paul’s legs, the caudal fin barely touching the water.

 

Regretfully, Paul separated them. “Sorry, Johnny. I need air.”

 

John gasped, “Oh, I’m sorry, Paul. I didn’t know.”

 

Paul laughed and rested a hand on the part of the merman’s tail that was resting on his lap, “That’s alright.”

 

John briefly looked away, then looked back with wide eyes. “Do you have air now?”

 

Paul chuckled and rubbed his new lover’s tail, “You’re insatiable.” He said.

 

John leaned closer, “I not know what that means.” He whispered.

 

Paul smiled, “It doesn’t matter.” And he kissed John again, and again, and again.

 

Neither of the two were aware of the sad figure that was looking at them from the ocean. She sighed and turned away, if only the two lover’s had listened to the signs. They had no idea what pain would now rain upon them...


	7. A Cruel Revelation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please review and leave kudos. They make me happy C8

“Do you enjoy working at library?”

 

Paul hummed, he was laying with his head on John’s tail, the merman decorating his hair with pearls and small shells. “I don’t mind it, y’know. My friend George works there, he’s a crackerbox.” He shrugged, “The pay is good, and my boss is nice.”

 

John tilted his head, his hair was still keeping his hair short, since he still felt the sadness and guilt over Ridire’s death. “Boss?”

 

Paul closed his eyes, the feeling of his boyfriend’s (Merboyfriend? Merlover?) fingers caressing his hair making him feel drowsy, “Yeah, y’know. The person is charge, tells me what to do, makes sure I get the money.”

 

John nodded, chuckling at his human’s sleepy tone. He curled himself up so that Paul’s head was still resting on his tail, but John’s head was resting on the human’s chest. He caressed the guitarist’s chest with a sharp but gentle nail, “Sleep,” He told him. “I will wake you up in thirty minutes, yes?”

 

Paul only snored in response, and John giggled in amusement. He kept an eye on the beach, not wanting to be surprised by some human. Paul had told him that nobody visited this part of the coast, it was far from the port and beach days weren’t really a thing with all the shit weather. But still, John was cautious. And he wouldn’t dare fall asleep on the beach again, the last time hadn’t gone so well. 

 

Instead, he wondered about the future. He was with Paul now, but it was getting harder and harder to ignore the fact that they were from different worlds. Paul would have to move on someday, John knew. Get a human mate, have offspring, offspring with legs. John couldn’t give him that, he knew. But there was a little bitty bitty small problem, John was falling in love with his human. 

* * *

 

John swam into his home with a sackful of shells, he’d gotten lucky today, finding a spot full of large, shiny (empty) shells. “‘ello, Mimi!” He shouted, putting his sack on the dining stone. “I’m back.” 

 

There was no answer. John frowned, his aunt was usually right in his face whenever he came home. He swam to the kitchen, nope. To her chamber, nope. To his chamber, nope. He searched the whole cave, and found nothing. The he heard a familiar voice calling his name and he hurried to the entrance. “Cyn?” He asked, he tilted his head, “Where’s Mimi?”

 

Cyn grasped his forearms, she looked terribly distraught, “Oh, John! They just came out of nowhere, we were having lunch and they just-”

 

“Who’s they!?” John was getting upset too, where was his auntin?

 

Stu appeared behind her and it was then that John noticed that a crowd of curious sea creatures was forming around them. Stu said, “The police came, John. Took your auntin, said she was under arrest.” He looked forlorn.

 

John’s breath caught, then it began to speed up. Soon his gills were shaking and his chest was rapidly moving up and down. “How, how did this happen? She’s never done anything!” He could see that the people around him were starting to feel the effects of his panic, their own breathing erratic. But he could hardly concentrate on that now. 

 

Stu and Cyn were quick to grab him and move him to the inside of his home. “John,” Cyn was saying, “You’ve to calm down.”

 

John just shook his head, he hated police. They always got in the way of his fun, hurt his friends, and now they had arrested his auntin!? The woman was practically a saint, she never broke a law in her life! 

 

Stu’s voice interrupted his thoughts, “You gotta go to the headquarters and talk to them, see if you can pay her bail. It was probably a rumour or some shit like that, my Athair was arrested over that and he’s all good now, isn’t he?”

 

Cyn didn’t mention that the guards had been unfamiliar, unlike the usual ones from the headquarters that everyone knew. They had also worn different uniforms, and had been more aggressive. But for all she knew they had just gotten new uniforms, or something harmless like that that John didn’t have to worry about. 

* * *

 

Paul sighed to himself as he stood outside his brother’s room. “Mikey?” He asked as he knocked, “I really want to talk to you.” Michael had been ignoring him for days now, and Paul could hardly blame him. The older one had been horrible, scaring his little brother. While he was with John all those thoughts flew away, but he couldn’t ignore them while at home. His dad had noticed something was off between the two brothers, but being busy with work was unable to address the topic. So it was up to Paul.

 

“I am really sorry, Mike.” He said, “I don’t know what came over me and I know I keep saying this but it's the truth.” He knocked again. “John said he’d help-” He broke off at the sound of something heavy hitting the door, probably a book or a shoe. “Mike?” At least he’d gotten a reaction. He knocked rapidly, “Michael, please. I’m trying to fix this.”

 

There was silence, then the door was unlocked. 

 

Paul smiled and opened the door, “Mike?”

 

His brother was sitting in his bed, glaring at him.

 

Paul’s smile fell as he sat down next to him, but he was relieved that his brother didn’t push him away. “Mike, I know I sound like a broken record but I am sorry.”

 

His brother nodded, expressionless. “You do know he’s causing this, right?”

 

Paul frowned, “Who?”

 

Mike scoffed, “Your John. He’s the one making you act like this.”

 

It was Paul’s turn to scoff, “Of course not, Michael. Why would you say that?”

 

His brother rolled his eyes, “Because you only get like that whenever I insult him or whatever, you get protective and horrible. That creature made you like that.”

 

Paul scowled, “Now, Mike, I know you don’t like him-”

 

Mike stood, “For god’s sakes, Paul! It’s not that! It’s just that it’s obvious.”

 

Paul stood up as well, “John wouldn’t do that.”

 

Mike stepped forwards, “How would you know? You know all their stories, sirens are manipulative, cruel-”

 

“First of all, John’s not a siren. He’s just a regular Merrow.” Paul was trying to control his temper, “And second, I trust him.”

 

Mike glared, “Why trust him over me? Your brother?”

 

Paul sighed, “It’s not that I don’t trust you, it’s just that you barely know him, Mike.”

 

His brother sat down again, “And I don’t wanna know him,” He huffed, “I don’t get why he got so upset when I touched him, it’s just a body part.”

 

Paul glared, “A very sensitive body part, Michael. Private.”

 

Mike chuckled, “And I bet he lets you all over it.”

 

Paul didn’t answer and his brother laughed. “He does, doesn’t he? That’s why you like him, you like his tail.”

 

“Of course not!” Paul shouted, “That’s the least of it, but yes it’s a sign of trust, that’s why I trust him.”

 

Michael just shook his head, “Fuck, you’re hopeless, Paul. That thing’s got you good.”

 

Paul knew that if he stayed he would lose it again, so he just turned around and slammed the door as he left.

 

His little brother was left with an angry, worried mind.

* * *

 

“What do you mean, I can’t see her!?” John shouted at the poor merman behind the counter.

 

“I, I’m sorry, gentlemerrow. The royal guards have prohibited.” The attendant tried to explain, there was something extremely powerful about the angry being before him.

 

John heard Cyn and Stu gasp behind him, “Royal guards? From Atlantis?” He frowned, “What were the charges?”

 

The attendant cowered, “It’s really not my place to say-”

 

John leaned forwards, his teeth barred and his pupils looking like slits. “What. Were. The. Charges?” He pronounced in a quiet, dangerous voice. 

 

Stu and Cyn winced, as this everyone else in the vicinity. This was a rare John, he was angry and actually meant it. John was afraid of anger in others, but he himself had quite the tempers. And both his bark and his bite were very sharp.

 

The merman behind the counter shivered, he grabbed a file that was at the top of a pile and opened its stone flaps. He cleared his throat, “The Merrow known as Mahry Elishabet Smeed was arrested by the Royal Guard of Atlantis with direct orders from the Royal Palace on charges of…” The man frowned and then gaped up at John.

 

John sneered at him, “What charges?”

 

The other’s head tilted, “What did you say was your relation to the prisoner?”

 

As his friends frowned, John’s glare deepened, “She’s my auntin, and don’t you dare call her a prisoner!”

 

The attendant’s gape became wider. 

 

John grabbed him by the forearms, ignoring his friends’ protests, “What are the fucking charges?”

 

The other just looked at him in awe, but then finally spoke. “She was arrested for harboring a siren in her home.”

* * *

 

Paul had returned to the beach, guitar in hand. It was nighttime but he didn’t mind if he couldn’t see John, he just needed space. 

 

He stared at the stars above him, they were beautiful. Almost as beautiful as John. You couldn’t see the stars from the city, too smokey, but here in his beach, he could see it all.

 

He sighed, could Mike be right? Was John controlling his feelings? It made little sense, John had been surprised by his outburst too. 

 

He grabbed his guitar and began to pluck a gentle melody he and George had been working on. They had wanted to be in a band, but two was hardly enough. And neither of them could play drums. 

 

Suddenly the water splashed, “PAUL!” A familiar voice screeched.

 

“John!?” Paul tossed his guitar aside and jumped up. He spotted his merman a bit further away, seemingly unable to get out of the water. 

 

“Paul! Help me!” John screamed, his voice panicked. 

 

Paul ran into the water, seeing John barely able to move. His lover stretched out his arms, crying for help. Paul finally reached him, slipping along the way. He grabbed the wet arms and pulled. John launched himself at him, holding him with all his strength and that’s when Paul saw what was holding him down, were those eels?? They were wrapped all over John’s tail and lower torso, and they appeared to be electrocuting him. Paul pulled harder. 

 

John was sobbing, frantically flipping his tail hoping that the eels would be thrown away but they held on strongly. At least they were getting closer to the beach.

 

Paul kicking at the creatures as well, ignoring the fact that they could hurt him. His only concern was John. Finally, they got to the surface and Paul dragged his lover far away from the water. 

 

The eels screeched and let go but Paul kept dragging the heavy weight of John until he tripped over a rock and the two of them fell down. 

 

In no time John was hugging him, shaking and sobbing. Paul was confused but put his arms around the merman and whispered assurances in his ear.

 

“Johnny, what’s wrong?” Paul asked. Then he noticed that his lover was shivering, so he started to rub his arms with his pals. But he was even more worried, the cold temperature had never affected John before.

 

But before the human could comment on it, something even more strange started to happen. 

 

John’s tail was looking burnt and bloody before, but now it appeared to be almost melting in a way. The scales were falling away, some of them just disappearing, his fins falling away as well. 

 

Paul looked away only to find a distraught but quiet John looking back at him. The human frowned, “John, what’s going on?”

 

The other just shook his head and looked down, “I am sorry, Paul.” He choked, “I didn’t know.”

 

Paul’s answer was interrupted by the sight he witnessed as he looked briefly back at the tail. He was speechless. For the silver-blue tail was gone, and its place were two pale, very much human, legs.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So electric eels are real, but they live in South America. Still, I figured Triton can make them appear wherever he wants them. 
> 
> Ill try to update soon so you'll know what happened to John. C8
> 
> Review! Kudos!


	8. The Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ringo and George get introduced in this chapter. It's a short one but it explains things.  
> please comment and kudos

**A Few Hours Earlier…**

 

“Is it true?” 

 

John was in front of a cell, staring at his auntin. After the attendant’s words John had been even more adamant of seeing his guardian, the other merman had gotten so frightened that he had directed him to the cells. The royal guards were nowhere in sight. 

 

Mimi had swam to the bars with a smile, but now that smile faltered. “Is what true?”

 

John scowled, “Damnit Mimi, you know what I mean. Am I a siren?” His tone was quiet, he knew that he wasn’t ready for the answer. All his life had been a lie, he had thought that he was normal. He thought of Paul and the tales about sirens that the human had told him, he thought about what he had researched, a siren’s life was sad. They were seducers without trying, always doomed to never know which love was real or not. John tried not to think what that meant for him and Paul.

 

Mimi looked down, John had never seen her look so upset. 

 

“Your mother enjoying visiting the surface,” She started, “Like you.”

 

John got closer, curious and cautious. 

 

Mimi swallowed, “One day, she met a man. A human. Alfredo Lennon, your athair.”

 

John looked down, he had always wondered why his Athair was not in his life. He had met his mam, and knew that she had had to leave him for some important reason, or was that another lie? How many had Mimi told him?

 

Mimi continued, “They had an affair, and she ended up pregnant. When she told the human, he was very upset. He ran away and left you both.” She shook her head, “We tried to keep it a secret as best as we could, I had no idea what we were going to do but your mother had plans. She was going to take you to the capital when you were born, give you to King Triton. And I...I agreed.” 

 

John tilted his head, his heart aching. His mam had wanted to give him away? To some strangers? So he could be raised as a concubine and human seducer for the king? He lowered himself to the floor, feeling despondent. 

 

Mimi looked at him with pity, “But then you were born, and I knew in that moment that I couldn’t give you away, especially since you were not a female as expected. Triton has longed for a male siren for a long time, your kind-” John flinched- “are very rare, the last one died many years ago. I couldn’t trust that he would let you reach maturity before he made a lover of you, so I tried to convince Julliah that your Uncail and I could take care of you.” 

 

John was hugging his tail now, feeling sorry for himself.

 

“But she would not listen, your Mam was convinced that the two of you could find a wealthy, secure life in Atlantis. She had made all the preparations for the move,” Mimi took a deep breath, “So I acted in what I thought to be the best interests for you, and I took you away. Giorgge and I, we hid you from your mother. Eventually, she gave up. After all, she had no clue that it had been us that had...stolen you. She left for Atlantis on her own, mourning for you.”

 

There was quiet for a long time. Then finally John spoke up.

 

“Thank you.” He said, looking up with sad eyes. “For protecting me.”

 

Mimi smiled at him(a rare thing), “Oh, John. I’ll always protect you. That’s why I didn’t tell you, nobody could know...they would have alerted the capital for reward.”

 

John frowned, “I understand, but...who told them now?”

 

Mimi frowned as well, “I don’t know, John. But you have to hide, understand? They are coming for you-”

 

“And leave you here?” John scoffed, “Mimi, I can’t do that. I won’t.”

 

Mimi was about to reply when the doors burst open and five Merrow in silver uniforms came in, spears pointed at John who startled and straightened up.

 

“You!” One of the guards shouted, “Siren, do not move.”

 

Mimi spoke up, “John, run!”

 

John was about to argue when he saw three gigantic eels coming from behind the guards, he swam in to opposite direction after a sad glance at Mimi, who just nodded at him to leave. 

 

There was a wall in front of him so he coiled his body and prepared for impact. With an unknown strength, he broke the wall (starting the octopus that was on the other side, minding his business) and swam away. He spotted Cyn and Stu as he swam and they cried for him, but the eels were gaining on him so John didn’t stop.

 

The left the village, his breath erratic. He passed many familiar landmarks and it was when he was crossing a nice little garden with many lovely plants that he’d always liked to look at that John felt a horrible pain in his tail. One of the eels had caught up to him. John screamed in agony, but he kept on swimming, determined to reach the surface. Paul wouldn’t be there, but eels could not stand being in fresh air.

 

Neither he or the eels noticed the small Cecaelia looking at them from behind a coralline algae. Ringo, as he called himself, was the owner of the pretty garden and had talked with John many times. The young Merrow was funny, cheeky, and very complimentary of Ringo’s plants. He wondered what was going on, but went to intervene when he heard him scream, yet something held him back. He tried to resist but it was useless, some force was holding him in place.

* * *

 

**Now…**

 

Paul stared at the shivering man, who was now covered in nothing but his belt and necklace. The human blushed as he noticed this fact, and then frowned. The fact that the proof of John’s masculinity was now very much ‘out there’ made the fact that Paul had been seeing a  _ man _ seem much more real. But he couldn’t think about that now, not when his lover was looking at him so helplessly. 

 

Paul did what he always did when he got overwhelmed, he compartmentalized. “Okay, Johnny, don’t worry.” He took of his coat and offered it to John, “Here, take this.”

 

John just looked at him, he looked like a kicked puppy. 

 

Paul sighed quietly and moved to put the coat on John. The merman was confused at the unfamiliar feeling but he complied.

 

Paul then stood up and offered a hand, “Can you stand, luv?”

 

John’s eyes widened but he took Paul’s hand anyway and tried to push himself upwards. Immediately, he fell back down with a whimper. “I can’t!” He cried, his legs felt like algae, and his feet had felt like fire when he had tried to stand on them.

 

Seeing John start to hyperventilate, Paul kneeled down and rubbed his lover’s new legs. “It’s okay, Johnny.” He said, although he was startled by the feeling of skin where he usually felt scales. “I’ll carry you, alright? That okay?”

 

Feeling humiliated, John had no choice but to nod.

 

Paul knew that it was going to be very difficult to walk through Liverpool carrying a rather tall man in his arms, but it was clear there was no alternative. As he gathered the shivering siren in his arms, one arm under his back and one under his knees, he thought about where he could take John.

* * *

 

George Harrison considered himself to be a pretty nice lad. He’d been raised by a kind mum and a happy father. He didn’t have loads of friends but he was willing to help out those he did have, but when his possibly best mate Paul showd up at his door carrying a naked lad in his arms, all wet and bothered, was maybe a bit too much. His parents were away all week with his brother, visiting a relative. George couldn’t go because he had work, and he never liked that uncle much anyway. 

 

The thin liverpudlian stood there gaping at the strange sight, looking baffled in his too small pajamas and bed hair. “Er…”

 

Paul sighed, “I know, George. But please, I can’t take him home, me da would have a heart attack.”

 

George frowned, “Who even is he?”

 

“A...friend, he’s called John. His, erm, parents kicked him out.” Paul’s legs were shaking under the heavy weight of the siren.

 

George hummed, “Why is he naked?”

 

Paul cursed internally, “They took his clothes.” Thank God John had fallen unconscious during the walk to George’s house.

 

George just stared.

 

Paul looked at him, “Look, George, there’s an explanation for all of this and I’m willing to talk, but please can you let us in. He needs help, food and clothes.”

 

George was silent for a moment but then nodded, “Alright then. Come in.” He moved aside, “You can put him in Harry’s room, I’ll get some clothes.” 

* * *

 

John woke up with a start, feeling confused at the feeling of air instead of water. He noticed that he was in a a rock of sorts, but very soft and he was covered in warm tightly woven nets. He was alone in the colourful chamber.

 

He was wearing some kind of coverings around the top of his legs, it was loose and rubbed comfortably against his newly acquired ‘manhood’ as Stu called it. Stu had one, but he didn’t cover it, why would he? He was also wearing some sort of shirt like the ones Paul wore, it had buttons and it was also very loose on John’s delicate body.

 

It was in the lowlight of the torch on the ceiling that he was for the first time able to take in his...legs. They were pale like his arms, and covered in little light hairs. He dared touched them and whined at the foreign feeling, he didn’t like it. He missed his tail, he missed his fins.

 

Suddenly he heard the knob on the door turning and moved closer to the wall, raising his legs up against his chest, baring his (fortunately still there) claws.

 

But he relaxed when he saw his Paul walk in, then tensed again when he saw the human’s eyes focus on his legs. 

 

“Hey,” Paul spoke, “You’re awake.”

 

John nodded and lowered his hands.

 

“I, you’re at a friend’s house. His name is George, you can trust him.” Paul said as another human walked in, a tall one with a thin frame and tousled black hair. 

 

John thought about the last time Paul had said those words to him, and spoke without thinking, “Like your brother?”

 

Paul stopped walking towards him, and John cursed at himself, him and his stupid mouth. 

 

Paul looked down, “No, not like Mike. George wouldn’t touch you without your permission, especially now that...that the temptation is gone.”

 

The human cursed when he saw his loved flinch, what an insensitive thing to say. 

 

Then George cleared his throat, “So you’re a mermaid?” He asked. Paul had explained to him, as best as he could, the story behind John. George had been extremely skeptical about his friend’s words, but then Paul had showed him the lad’s teeth and claws, he figured that was a big tell. But the liverpudlian still had his doubts, even though he’s always been fascinated with the mythological, even mermaids were crazy to believe.

 

John looked at his legs, “I was.” He murmured.  

 

Paul frowned, “George could you leave us for a moment?”

 

George nodded, “See ya later, John.” He said to the ‘mermaid’(merman he supposed). The other man just looked at him with a tilted head.

 

After his friend had closed the door behind him, Paul let out a sigh and sat down next to John. “What happened, Johnny? Why are you..like this?”

 

John didn’t look at Paul, he couldn’t. Not when he knew what he knew.

 

Paul looked worried and put a hand on the other’s knee, but the quickly took it away when the other winced. “John?”

 

The merman gave a rather adorable pout, “You is cold.”

 

Paul laughed, “Sorry, luv.” He started to rub his palms together, “Here, I’ll warm up.” He touched the other’s legs again, getting used to the feeling of skin.

 

But John wasn’t, he missed his tail. He’d always been envious of Stu for his legs, he’d always wanted to walk, but now that he had them he hated them. “Please do not.” He said.

 

Paul’s smile dropped and he took his hands of John. “I’m sorry.”

 

John shook his head, “No. I am.”

 

“Why?” Paul asked in a gentle voice.

 

“I am a siren.” Was the simple answer.

 

Paul gasped. A siren? Like the ones they had talked about, the ones John called rare and precious to their king. He was silent, thinking about what that meant for John. He was half human, was that why his mum left? Why his aunt raised him? Why he had legs now?

 

Taking Paul’s silence as anger, John pushed himself closer to his lover. “Paul,” He said in a desperate voice, “ Acushla, I didn’t know. I never told about this. I swear to you, Paul. Had I know I tell you, I would tell you. My auntin, she keep secret, I promise-”

 

“Johnny, it’s alright.” Paul said, putting his hands on the other’s cheeks. “I’m not angry, luv. I believe you. Promise.”

 

John threw himself as Paul and hugged him tight. He ignored the voice that was telling him that Paul’s affection was untrue, that John had put him under a siren spell, that the human would never actually care for him. He buried his head on the human’s neck, “I miss my tail.” He moaned, “I do not want legs.”

 

Paul hugged tightly as well, “You’ll get it back, John. I promise, maybe we can put you in some water and it will appear.” He pulled back, “But, Johnny, what happened?”

 

John looked down, “Guards take Auntin, she is in prison. For hiding me, a siren. My mam and a human, they mated and when I is born I is not given to Triton.” John sniffed, “Which is illegal, all sirens belong to Triton. They...we, is his guards and, and er, courtesans.”

 

Paul frowned, “His lovers?”

 

John nodded as he bit his lip, “Auntin said that Triton want male siren very much, one like me. She said that he not wait for me to reach maturity before he make me lover, so Auntin hide me from him.”

 

Paul sat back, horrified at the story. Children had to be given away to the king so he could keep them as concubines!? That was horrible. It was even worse to think of his John in that position.

 

The human took a deep breath and cupped the other’s chin, “I’m sorry, John. I know that you’re scared, I would be too, but I’ll protect you for now, okay?” He smiled, “We’ll find a way to help your auntin together, promise?”

 

John smiled back at him, deciding that there was no way Paul’s affection could be false, “Promise.”

 

And with that, Paul kissed his lover with a sweet protective tenderness. And even with all the terrible things that had gone down, John had never felt so loved.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Ringo is like Ursula. The 'Octopus' Garden' song was talking to me, I couldn't not make Ringo half octopus. please comment and kudos


	9. The Bath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We get to see more George in this chapter, and george and John bonding. this is really a set up for next chapter. I thought I was gonna be ale to write more this week but I've been very busy, still I'll try to update before Monday.  
> Please leave kudos and comments, they mean a lot to me.

John was collecting shells, his lovely tail twisting around him joyously. He was humming a nice tune, probably one of Paul’s, and digging in the sand. His hair was long and held back with a diadem decorated with pearls, like the ones mated mermaids wore. John saw nothing unusual about this scene, and he only giggled when a pair of arms wrapped around his waist.

 

He turned around to face his mate, Paul. The other merman regarded him with a soft smile, his emerald green tail wrapping around John’s.

 

“Have you found anything?” Paul asked as he caressed the other’s waist.

 

John smiled and held up a sack, “I have,  acushla. Wonder where all the crabs go, leaving their shells behind.”

 

Paul chuckled, “Well, they died, Johnny! Just like I did.”

 

John’s smile fell and his head tilted in confusion, “What are you talking about?”

 

His mate kept on smiling, even as his gills closed and his tail started to fall away. “I died, Johnny. You forced me to love you, you dragged me down with you-” He was turning blue now, his eyes becoming empty. “And I died, I drowned.” The human had his legs back but they were slack and dead beneath him as he sank- “Why did you do it, Johnny? Why did you kill me?”

 

John held his mate as bubbled came out of his mouth, “No! Paul, I didn’t-I wouldn’t kill you, why-”

 

Because you are a siren, A familiar voice told him, and a little fish appeared next to him. It was Ridire.

 

“Ridire, what do you mean? I love him-”

 

The fish swam next to Paul’s slack face, You put him under your spell, it told him, you seduced and drowned him. You are a siren, it is what your kind do.

 

John sobbed, “ _ No. _ ”

 

But it was true, wasn’t it? He was holding his human’s dead body, now slowly starting to float towards the surface. 

 

John chased after him, “No, Paul, NO-”

 

The merman woke up, his chest shaking and the rest of his body quivering. He felt a wet substance all of him and in the nets, or ‘sheets’ as Paul had called them, around him. 

 

He looked around him in fear, but found himself far away from the ocean, no dead lover or dead friend near him. But there was a strange salty smell in the room, almost as if someone had been there and left an ocean smell behind.

 

He startled again when he heard a knock on the door. 

 

“‘Ello?” Said a voice, Paul’s friend. “You okay there, mate?”

 

John didn’t answer, why was the stranger asking him if he was okay? They didn’t know each other.

 

The door started opening, “Sorry, it’s just I, I heard you scream.” The thin boy entered the chamber, “Did you have a nightmare?” George was hesitant, Paul had had to go home so that his dad didn’t get suspicious, and that meant that George was all alone with this  stranger.

 

John just looked at him with a tilted head.

 

The other boy sighed, “I get them too sometimes, nothing wrong with them.” He have John a small smile, trying to push his fear aside.

 

The siren frowned, “Night-mare?”

 

George nodded, pleased at getting a reaction. “Yeah, y’know, a bad dream.”

 

John tilted his head further, “Dreeam?”

 

The human frowned, “Don’t you know what a dream is?”

 

The other shook his head.

 

“It’s, well…” George fumbled for words, “I don’t know how to...They’re visions, right? You’re asleep and you get visions about people or whatever, and sometimes they’re great, but sometimes they’re scary.”

 

John looked away. Visions...He’d gotten visions before, but had been told that they were unnatural and that it was just his childish imagination. Mimi had been very baffled, when Merrow slept they just slept, no ‘dreams.’ Maybe, John thought, it was another siren thing. Yet another thing to hate.

 

George took a tentative step closer, “You think you can go back to sleep?”

 

John looked down in shame and brought his pale legs up to his chest.

 

The human sighed in pity, if the boy in front of him wasn’t a mermaid he certainly still had gone through some sort of trauma. Then he remembered something Paul had told him about the lad, “You want me to sing you a song?” He shrugged, “I’m not as good a singer a Paul, but I got a guitar.”

 

John perked up, but then he frowned. Would Paul not feel betrayed if John accepted a song from another human? Then again, singing did not appear to be as significant to humans as it was to Merrows. Shyly, he nodded.

 

George grinned, “Alright, I’ll be right back.”

 

And he was indeed, right back. He had a guitar very similar to Paul’s, only it was cleaner. The human sat down in a chair near the bed, not wanting to scare the merman. “I, um, do you want one in particular?” George wondered if John even knew any songs. Luckily, George knew a few of Paul’s, which he knew the other boy had played for their new friend.

 

John laid down, still curled up, and thought. After a few seconds, he started to hum. 

 

_ I've just seen a face, _

_ I can't forget the time or place _

_ Where we just met. _

_ She's just the girl for me _

_ And I want all the world to see _

_ We've met, mm-mm-mm-m'mm-mm _

 

The siren stopped and looked at the human.

 

George was smiling, he knew that song but first, “You have a great voice.”

 

The siren looked away, he knew he had a great voice. He’d always been proud of it, but now that he knew he had it to lure humans into the sea, it wasn’t something he considered a good thing.

 

George saw the other’s mood darken and wondered what he’d done wrong, but still he started to strum the guitar.

 

What John really wanted to hear was the song about  _ walking through life, hand in hand…  _ but that would feel like too much of a betrayal of Paul, that was their special song. Still, this human was very good on the guitar, sounding even more confident than his Paul. And so John was able to find sleep again, but it wasn’t deep enough for ‘dreeam.’

* * *

 

Paul closed the door to George’s house behind him and made sure to lock it. His friend had just left for work at the library, he was going to tell their boss that Paul was unable to go due to a family emergence. Paul felt guilty for missing work yet again, but John was his priority at the moment. 

 

He climbed the stairs in silence, thinking about the incident from last night that George had told him about. He would try and talk to John about his nightmare today, and comfort him if he could. It was in that moment that a loud thump made him jump. It came from Harry’s room, where John was.

 

He hurried to the door and burst inside, finding his lover on the ground with a thin bookcase on top of him. Books and small trinkets laid all over the shaking siren, who looked up at his human when the door opened. 

 

“Paul!” He said, looking ashamed, “I am sorry, I was trying to get up, the shelf fell, I didn’t mean to-”

 

“John, it’s okay,” Paul said as he kneeled down and started to move the shelf away. “I know you didn’t mean to.” He helped John sit up, even if the siren probably didn’t need it, and held his delicate, cold hands.

 

The siren couldn’t help but think of the vision, every kind action of Paul’s would only remind him that they were fake, that the real Paul was somewhere in there fighting to be free from John’s spell. 

 

Paul was oblivious to his lover’s concerns, and sweetly ran a hand through his short hair. All night he’d been thinking about John, good and bad thoughts. The most prominent had been the fact that he was, in fact, a man. Even with legs, their relationship was not something that could be accepted by Paul’s world. He knew this, and still he could not stop himself from caring for John, deeply. Perhaps if Paul were less afraid of what others, like his father, would say, he would even call it love. 

 

As he was thinking, he focused on John’s legs. They were strong, the muscles defined, and they looked very soft to the touch. Paul saw that John was keeping them together, moving them as one, clearly trying to imitate a tail. He forced a smile for his lover, “Hey, how about I draw you a bath?”

 

John frowned, “Draw?”

 

Paul laughed, “Wait here for a bit, I’ll be back.” He stood up but then remembered, “Do you want to go back to the bed?”

 

The siren looked at his legs, they looked strong but they felt incredibly weak, he knew he couldn’t get up on his own. But he didn’t want to appear as weak as he felt in front of Paul, he was enough of a burden already. “No, I will get up on my own.”

 

Paul could see that John was lying, “Look, John,” He knelt down again, “I know this is difficult for you, it’s okay to ask for help.”

 

John looked into his human’s eyes. Slowly, they felt themselves falling into a trance. But as soon as he realized this, John was horrified and he back away.

 

Paul frowned, “John? Are you okay?”

 

The siren had his eyes tightly closed and he shook his head, “Do not look at me.”

 

“Why not?” The human got closer, and raised a hand to touch John’s leg. He felt his lover wince, but he just gently rubbed it. “Johnny, what’s wrong?”

 

John thought of telling Paul about the dream, about how John had cast a spell on him, about how none of it was real. Except that wasn’t true, John’s feelings were real. He...loved Paul, he wanted to be with him. But the idea that Paul’s feelings had been created by him, it was horrifying. And so, selfishly, John decided to stay mute for now. Perhaps the vision was mistaken, maybe Paul did love John for himself, not because he was a siren.

 

Paul saw that no answer was forthcoming and sighed, he stood up. “Wait here.” He repeated and forced a smile for his lover.

 

John still had his eyes closed but he nodded, he just hoped that Paul would be back. 

* * *

 

John had been unable to get up, so laid next to the fallen book shelf and felt sorry for himself until Paul came back. 

 

He’d been facing away from the door so he jumped when he felt two arms wrap themselves around his knees and back. “Paul?” He asked as he was lifted up.

 

The human strained his legs to take a step, John was very heavy and Paul had always been on the weak side. Still, he smiled. “Heya, you ready for your surprise?”

 

Forgetting about his problems for a moment, John opened his eyes and tilted his head, “Surprise?”

 

Paul smiled as he carried John to the bathroom.

 

The smile on his lover’s face when he saw the tub full of water was worth the strain on his body. He carefully set John on the toilet seat and chuckled at the adorable pout the other made when he wasn’t put directly on the water. 

 

John frowned at his laughter, “Put me in water, Paul.”

 

The human nodded, “I will, but erm…” He became embarrassed, “Well, you’re dressed so…” He gestured at the boxers and pajama shirt.

 

John nodded, and then he started to unbutton the shirt (He’d been playing around with them before) and shrugged it off quickly, desperate to get into the water. 

 

As he saw the siren grab the boxers, Paul panicked, “Wait!” He cried.

 

John stopped trying to pull them down and frowned, “What?”

 

Paul didn’t answer. He knew that John had to be naked before getting in the tub, and he also knew that he wouldn’t be able to get in on his own. And Paul had seen john naked before, right after he lost his tail, but it wasn’t dark in the bathroom like it had been on the beach. And John needed a wash! Would he know how to use soap? And how to clean his legs?

 

John leaned forwards, closer to Paul’s head, and asked, “Are you okay?” The siren made sure not to look directly into Paul’s eyes. 

 

Paul sighed but nodded, “No yeah, sorry. Go ahead.” He averted his eyes with the excuse of looking for the soap. When he turned back he saw an anxious John looking at the water with a longing expression. For a moment Paul was able to ignore the fact that the man was naked and just carried him to the tub. 

 

The moment John touched the water he let out a shuddering breath and moved away from Paul. The tub was very small but John submerged himself in it. Paul gasped as he saw his gills open and grinned excitedly at John when his lover came up again. 

 

Together they waited for a few moments, waiting for John’s tail to manifests. But the minutes passed, and the tail didn’t appear.

 

John raised himself to the edge of the tub with his arms, “Maybe tail needs space.”

 

Paul nodded along with a forced smile. Shit, he’d been wrong. He’d been sure that the water would make John’s tail come back.

 

Meanwhile, John was getting desperate. He started shaking his legs, throwing water over the walls. Then he started to scratch at them with his claws. Paul intervened when he started to draw blood. 

 

“John, Johnny!” He grabbed the other’s (finless) arms to restrain him, “Stop! You’re hurting yourself, luv.”

 

“Where is it!?” John screamed. He submerged himself again, twisting and turning in the small space. 

 

Paul sat down next to the tub, shaking his head. “I’m sorry, John.” Was all he could say. 

 

John came out of the water, splattering the water all over the place. 

 

He looked so sad that Paul stopped caring about the fact that John was naked and he was still dressed, he got into the tub too and held the siren to his chest. John held onto him, his human legs curled up.

 

Paul brushed his lover’s hair gently, “I’m sorry, John.” He repeated.

 

The siren didn’t answer.

* * *

 

John woke up with a gasp. The dream from last night had repeated, except Paul hadn’t been calm and smiling this time. The human’s words haunted him.

 

_ WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME   SIREN MONSTER I HATE YOU   I HATE YOU YOU KILLED ME WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME   YOU FORCED ME YOU DROWNED ME YOU RUINED ME MONSTER    SEDUCER KILLER  _

 

John held himself and sobbed. He tried to be quiet so as to not disturb George, who had been upset earlier after seeing the fallen bookshelf and the dirty bathroom.

 

“Do not cry, young one.” Said a voice in the language of the ocean.

 

John looked up from his arms and gaped at the sight in front of him.

 

The woman was beautiful. Her skin was dark, and her fiery red hair shined in the moonlight. She gave him a kind smile. “Hello, John.”

 

The siren tilted his head, “Who are you? How do you speak the language of the ocean?”

 

The woman showed him her hands, she had claws, “I am like you, John.”

 

John looked at her legs, “You’re a siren too.”

 

“That’s right. I was sent here by the King.”

 

John moved away, “Why?”

 

The female siren smiled at him, “Triton had been waiting a long time for you, John. When your mother told us about you, he was elated.”

 

John gasped, “My, my mother? Julliah?”

 

She nodded, “Yes. She came to us, brokenhearted, thinking some stranger had stolen you. But it was no stranger, it was your Auntin.”

 

“She was trying to protect me!” John had to defend Mimi, “Triton wants me as a lover.”

 

“Is that so terrible, John? He gives us everything, is our service and love so much to ask?” She moved closer.

 

John scoffed, “Love? More like our bodies. You can’t love him.”

 

“You’re right,” She said, perplexing John. “Sirens do not love, it’s not our nature.”

 

John shook his head, “You’re wrong.”

 

“You’re thinking of that human, aren’t you? Paul Mccartney.”

 

“I love him.” John declared, forcing confidence. “He is my mate.”

 

The mermaid looked down, “Oh, John...Surely you have realized by now, you put a spell on the boy.” Seeing John was about to protest she continued, “Oh, you didn’t mean to, I know. But you still did, young one. That’s how we found you, we felt traces of siren magic.”

 

John felt as if a hammerhead shark had driven its head right into his stomach. “No…” He murmured. No, he didn’t want to be proven right.

 

“Why else would he risk everything for you? You think a human would love you?” She sighed, “Humans are selfish, dear. Tell me, where are your mother’s stones?”

 

John gasped and clutched at his neck. Shit, he had completely forgotten about his necklace and belt. Where were they? Had Paul taken them? Why hadn’t John asked before? How had he not noticed them gone?

 

“So you see, young one. Your human’s instincts beat your spell, even if only for a moment. How long before he takes something more valuable?” She sat next to him, “A claw? A fang?” Her hand touched his cheek, looking into his miserable eyes. “A tear?”

 

John growled, his teeth barred, and jumped off the bed. His legs were still pretty weak but he used them to push himself into the wall opposite the bed. “Paul would  _ never _ .”

 

The other siren sighed, “I can see there is no changing your mind today, John.” She stood up, “But know that you will be hurt by this choice, and your human will be too.” 

 

He hissed as she got closer, and she stopped, her eyes widening at what she saw in his. They had turned golden if only for a moment. She shook her head, it must have been a trick of the light, only King Triton had golden eyes, he got them from Their Lord, Poseidon.

 

Slowly, she extended a hand. She was holding a bottle with a message inside it. “Here, your mother wanted you to have this.”

 

John said nothing but his heart leaped. He had met his mother once before, in a way. She had gone to Mimi’s house and he had been told to hide. He didn’t understand but his Uncail had sounded upset so John had obeyed. He had loved looking upon his mother, she had beautiful hair. She had left the hairnet turned necklace & belt then, gave them to Mimi who had then gifted them to John. The siren had wanted to speak to his mother, and now he knew why he couldn’t.

 

He took the offered bottle and then moved away again with another hiss. He had had enough of this mermaid, she was just trying to get him to go to Triton. But he trusted Mimi over her, he knew that Triton was not the saint the siren was trying to sell him. 

 

She smiled at him one last time and then grabbed at her silver necklace, though it looked more like a collar really. She disappeared, leaving a salty, wet smell behind.

 

He looked at the bottle in his hand then proceeded to cut the glass with a sharp nail. He grabbed the sheet inside and opened it.

 

_ My beautiful John, _

 

_All these years I have mourned for you, my darling. I thought you lost to the ocean, being held prisoner by some horrible creature. If only I’d known that the horrible creature had been my_ _Deirfiúr_ _all along. You must know that I would have come for you, John. I’ve been loving in the palace all this time, it truly is wonderful. How I wish you could join me now._

 

_ You need not be afraid of His Majesty. King Triton is a strong commander and a gentle lover I’m certain. As the only male siren, you would become his favourite in an instant. I hope you consider this, my love. We could live together, you and I. It would be a rich life, with no worries or troubles. I doubt His Majesty would make you join his legion, your kind are too precious to risk in battle. There’s prenty of female sirens here to be warriors.  _

 

_ I wish to know you, John. I can’t follow to where you’ve run off to, but you can come to me. Please do so, I love you. _

 

_ With hope, _

 

_ Your mother, Julliah. _

 

John put the letter next to him, feeling queasy. How could his mother write about him like that? Like he was a possession, already owned by Triton. Her mind had been poisoned by the king, he was sure. If his mother loved him, she would insist on him being away from Atlantis. Like Mimi. 

 

Mimi who was now in prison for treason. Because of him. If John were to turn himself in, would she be released? Would he be allowed to see her? The truth was, he wanted to see her right now, not his mam. 

 

All his life he had missed her, but now that he had seen her thoughts, he was disappointed.


	10. Friends, they matter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah look at me finally updating. There were complications in editing and it all got erased so I rewrote but then decided it was crap so I changed the story and ye. Im here now. yay.   
> This chapter is definitely shorter than planned but I really wanted to update. I just have a lot of stories that I'm happy to write about. 
> 
> There's George/John bonding in this chapter, since I figured Johnny needed a human friend. I'll try to update sooner. sorry again.

Paul’s eyes moved under his eyelids as he dreamt. He was in a long field, no end in sight. A large sheepdog was running around him in circles. 

 

“You ready to go, Paul?” A familiar voice said to him. 

 

He turned around, suddenly finding John in front of him. John had legs and he didn’t appear to have a problem with them. He was wearing drainies and an attractive leather jacket. A guitar was slung against his back. 

Paul stared. “John?”

 

His lover tilted his head, “Problem?”

 

“How, how are you-”

 

“Oi lads, you ready t’go?” Came an unfamiliar voice.

 

Paul turned around as John nodded at the coming man. He was short and had a large nose, Paul had never seen him before. 

 

The short young man was wearing a thick scarf around his neck and his hands were covered in rings. “‘ello, Paul.” He said with a smile, “Johnny.”

 

John looked at him, “What to you so long, Ringo?”

 

“Ringo?” Paul asked, confused at the foreign name. 

 

John tilted his head, “Yes. Ringo, Paul.”

 

The human frowned, “Who the hell is he?”

 

The short man didn’t seem offended at Paul’s tone. “I’m here to help you, Paul.”

 

Paul turned to look at him, “What’s happening? Who are you? John?” But when he turned back, his lover was gone. “John!”

 

“He was just a dream.” Ringo said.

 

“Aren’t you?” The human retorted, upset at the confusion.

 

“No, like I said, I’m here to help you.” Ringo answered him. He smiled, “I’m a friend of John’s.”

 

Paul stared at him, “A Merrow? Siren?”

 

“Poseidon no!” Ringo laughed, “I’m a cecaelia.”

 

“A saca-what?”

 

The shorter man glared jokingly, “Cecaelia. We’re...well, _I’m_ half octopus, half humanoid.”

 

Paul stared at the other’s suddenly sad eyes, “You’re the only one?”

 

Ringo looked down, “Yeah. The rest of my species have been hunted down by either humans or predators.”

 

Paul gaped, “I’m so sorry.”

 

Ringo shrugged, “Nothing to do now, is there?” He gave a kind smile, “Now, you need help.”

 

Paul bit his lip, “What do you mean?”

 

“John cannot stay on land, Paul. It will kill him if he doesn’t go back to the ocean. But if does go back, King Triton’s agents will capture him.”

 

The human sat on the grass, “You have any ideas?”

 

Ringo sat next to him, “Not me. But you have friends in high places.”

 

Paul frowned and said nothing.

 

The cecaelia laughed, “I didn’t just appear inside your dream all by my lonesome. Apollo sent me.”

 

The other gasped, “Apollo? The, the Greek god?”

 

Ringo stared at him, “Not just Greek.”

 

“Right, sorry.” Paul looked down, “Why did he send you?”

 

“Well,” Ringo started, “He’s invested in your future. You and John’s, I mean.”

 

Paul frowned, “Why?”

 

“Apollo, he...he’s been in love many times. But he’s never been able to keep that love, he wants you to be able to keep yours.” Ringo smiled.

 

The human doubted this, “That’s awful nice of him.” He said. 

 

Ringo’s smile faltered, “It’s all he told me.”

 

Paul sighed, “No, it’s alright. So, what’s the plan?”

 

Ringo hummed, “It’s better if I show you. Look, tomorrow after you wake up come find me at the church, St. Barnabas.” The cecaelia stopped and stared at the distance, “I have to go. Just come find me, okay? John knows me, just tell him my name.”

 

Paul nodded, “Okay.”

 

Ringo smiled, “Goodbye for now.”

 

“Bye.” The human told him. And he felt himself waking up. He was curled up in his bed, his hand over his heart. He sat up and looked out his window, “It was still dark outside, but he felt like he had to talk to John right away. He could confirm if this Ringo cecaelia was being honest or not.

 

Quickly he stood up a dressed. Leaving a note for his dad on the kitchen, he left the house and rode away on his bike. 

* * *

 

He found John relaxing on the bed, looking out the window. Paul saw him moving his legs, almost like if he were walking lying down. 

 

“Hey Paul.” The merman said without turning around, but Paul could hear the smile on his face.

 

He sat down next to his lover, “Hey, what y’doing?”

 

“Your sky.” Said John, “It’s gorgeous.”

 

Paul looked out the window into the night sky, it was clear that night which was very odd in Liverpool what with all the industry. “Yeah,” He murmured, “I guess it is.”

 

And then the siren started to sing:

 

_ Words are flowing out like endless rain into a paper cup, _

_ They slither while they pass, they slip away across the universe _

_ Pools of sorrow, waves of joy are drifting through my open mind, _

_ Possessing and caressing me. _

 

_ Nothing's gonna change my world, _

_ Nothing's gonna change my world. _

 

_ Images of broken light which dance before me like a million eyes, _

_ That call me on and on across the universe, _

_ Thoughts meander like a restless wind inside a letter box they _

_ Tumble blindly as they make their way _

_ Across the universe _

 

_ Nothing's gonna change my world, _

_ Nothing's gonna change my world. _

 

Paul’s eyes had closed during the song, “You truly have a beautiful voice, Johnny.” His voice was full of adoration. 

 

A siren’s voice, thought John. He looked away from the sky and into the bed’s duvet, “What did you do with my necklace?”

 

Paul’s eyes opened, “What?”

 

John looked at him with narrowed eyes, “What did you do with my necklace? My mam’s necklace?”

 

The human stared into those enchanting eyes, “I, I…”

 

“Did you  _ steal _ it?” John nearly hissed. Paul wasn’t supposed to hesitate, he was supposed to tell John that he had put it on a drawer or something, Paul wasn’t supposed to lie.

 

Paul gasped, “What? No!”

 

John’s teeth were barred, “Then where is my necklace?”

 

Paul moved away, “I don’t know.”

 

“What do you mean you don’t know?” John was shaking. How could Paul do this? Why would he do this?

 

The human grabbed one of the siren’s hands, “Johnny, I swear I have no idea. Please, I wouldn’t steal it, you know me.”

 

“Do I?” John challenged.

 

“ _ Yes _ .” Paul stressed the word. He looked into John’s eyes and felt himself drift away.

 

John’s eyes turned gold as he spoke, “Are you honest?” He had no idea what was happening.

 

Paul spoke before thinking, “I am.” He felt as if he were floating, his actions not really his own. Slowly, his hand became limp in John’s, but his body was moving. He was leaning forwards, towards the siren. 

 

John stared, confused at his lover’s odd attitude. “Paul-mh!” 

 

Paul was snogging John with a passionless passion. His eyes were open and unseeing but his lips were very engaged on the kiss.

 

Horrified, John jumped away.

 

Paul snapped from his trance, “Wh-What happened?”

 

The siren was on the floor, shaking his head frantically.

 

Paul stood up with concern, “Johnny?”

 

John crawled away, “No, no, no.”

 

His lover knelt by his side, “John, what’s wrong?”

 

“Get away!” John yelled and covered his eyes.

 

The door opened and George walked in, “What’s going on?”

 

Paul shook his head, “I don’t know, I don’t remember well-”

 

“Leave!” John screamed, “Please,” He begged, “Go away!”

 

George looked at his friend, “I think it’s best if you leave, Paul.”

 

The other boy looked at him, “He needs me.”

 

George knelt next to John, “Look, whatever happened he needs to be alone right now. I’ll call you when he’s better.”

 

Paul felt anger rise in him. What did George want with  _ his _ siren?  _ His _ John? But looking at John now he could see that Paul wouldn’t be able to help him at the moment. “You promise you’ll call?”

 

George nodded, “Yeah.”

 

The human looked down and walked out, confused and upset. He didn't even get to ask about the Ringo lad.

 

George put a hand on the siren’s shoulder, “John? He’s left, what’s wrong?”

 

The merman moved his hands away from his eyes but kept them closed, “I’m a monster.”

 

The younger lad rubbed his back, “Bollocks, that’s not true.”

 

John moved away, “No, you don’t understand.”

 

“Then help me,” George said, “Paul was very hurt just now, did he do something?”

 

John buried his face in his legs, appreciating their warmth for once, “He should hate me.”

 

“Why?” Asked George gently.

 

John was silent for a moment. “It’s not real.” He finally said.

 

The human frowned, “What isn’t?”

 

John sighed, “His love.”

 

George stopped. Crap, he’d had a feeling there was something...interesting about Paul’s relationship with the mysterious ‘mermaid.’ It appeared as though he’d been right. “He loves you?” He asked in a mild tone.

 

The siren hugged himself, “He thinks he does. But he can’t.”

 

George wrapped an arm around him seeing the merman shivering. “Why not?”

 

Instinctively, John leaned into the embrace. “I’m a siren.”

 

“And?”

 

John sighed, “They, we...enchant people to love us. I, I didn’t know and now I’ve cursed Paul and he...he doesn’t really love me.”

 

George thought for a moment. Finally, he said, “Do you love him?”

 

The siren looked towards the stars, “More than anything.”

 

The human hummed. “Y’know, I’ve never seen him this way. The concern he showed when you were hurt? That wasn’t fake, John. Now, I don’t know much about sirens and magic or even about love, but Paul feels something for ye, John. I promise ye that.”

 

John looked up, “How can you know that?”

 

George smiled, “Because I know him.”

 

The siren stood up and slowly walked towards the bed. He wasn’t convinced.

 

George sighed quietly and stood up as well. He made to leave the room when the other boy’s voice stopped him. 

 

“George?”

 

He turned, “Yeah?”

 

The siren smiled, “Thank you. You’re a good human.”

 

George laughed, “Well, you’re welcome. G’night.”

 

John snuggled under the covers, “G’night.”

 

* * *

 

Paul’s footsteps were quiet as he walked into St. Barnabas. He was still wearing the clothes from the night before. He’d wandered around Penny Lane all night after the incident with John, wondering what could have possibly happened to upset him so.

 

He spotted only on person in the pews. “Hello?” He asked, wincing at the echo.

 

The man stood up and turned around with a smile, “‘ello, Paul!” Ringo waved. He was dressed in clothes that were too big for him and had a bunch of seaweed in his suit’s front pocket like one would have a flower. 

 

Paul couldn’t help but smile, “‘ello, Ringo.”

 

The short man walked towards him, he tilted his head. “You seem upset, Paul? Is John okay?”

 

Paul sighed and sat down in one of the benches, “Yeah, no. He freaked out last night. I don’t know why, we were fine and then I sorta blacked out and afterwards he jumped away from me and told me to leave.” He put his head on his hands, “I don’t know what I did.” 

 

Ringo stood there for a moment thinking, “Did you kiss?”

 

Paul blushed at the question, “I-I, don’t know. I told you I don’t remember.” He frowned, “We were pretty close.”

 

The sea creature hummed and sat down next to him. “You are aware he is a siren?” He asked.

 

Paul nodded, “Yeah, he seemed pretty upset about it.” He sighed, “I mean I know  _ why, _ he kinda told me a bit about them and why he ran away but...there’s something else bothering him.”

 

Ringo rubbed his hands together, “Yes, there is, I imagine.”

 

Paul looked up, “What is it?”

 

The cecaelia sighed, “As you probably know by now, sirens are used by Triton-”

 

“As lovers, yeah John told me.” Paul interrupted.

 

Ringo shook his head, “Yes, but there’s something else.” He said, “He uses them to hunt humans, make them fall in love and then drown them.”

 

Paul looked down, “Well, yes. That’s the basic thing about the siren legend.”

 

“Except it’s not a legend, is it Paul?”

 

The human shook his head, “What are you trying to tell me, Ringo?”

 

His companion looked into his eyes, “I think what John is afraid of, and maybe I’m wrong, but I think he believes you’re under his siren spell.”

 

Paul gasped, “What!?” He stood up, “That’s nonsense!”

 

Ringo sighed, “Listen, has he sung to you?”

 

The human shook his head, “No, I mean..yes. But he hasn’t really sung  _ to _ me, he was just singing, like all Merrow do.” He looked up, “Right?”

 

The sea creature rubbed his chin, “Has your personality changed lately? Are you more angry? Especially when someone mentions John?”

 

“No!” Paul exclaimed then was quiet. He crossed his arms, “...yes.”

 

The cecaelia stood up, “Do you find him beautiful?”

 

Paul scoffed, “Who wouldn’t?”

 

Ringo walked forwards, “Have you ever been attracted to a male before?”

 

“Does it matter?”

 

“Yes.” Said Ringo, “It does. A lot.”

 

Paul moved away, “I’m under no spell. John wouldn’t do that.”

 

“John probably didn’t mean to.” Said Ringo, “That’s why he’s scared to be around you, he thinks he’s taking advantage of you.”

 

“How do you know so much anyways?” Paul asked angrily, he didn’t want ot listen to more nonsense. 

 

Ringo sighed, “My kind live, lived for a long time. We’re basically the, the scholars, if you will, of the sea.” He shrugged, “I’ve studied sirens and other magical creatures all my life, that’s why Apollo chose me.”

 

Paul closed his eyes, “I...I want it to be real.”

 

His companion put a cold hand in his shoulder, “I know.” He played with his fingers, “There is a way to know if you’re under his influence.”

 

Paul took his hands, “What is it?”

 

“It’s the same way we’re getting him back into the ocean,” Said Ringo, “He needs to learn to control his magic, that’s how Atlantis found him.”

 

The human nodded, “And you’ll teach him?”

 

Ringo smiled, “I can try. If he gets it under control he will be able to take the spell off you...if there is a spell.”

 

Paul bowed his head. God, he hoped there wasn’t. Siren or not, man or not, he was falling in love with John.


	11. Food

Paul stared at Ringo and John through George’s bedroom window. They were sitting on the grass, and it appeared as though Ringo was talking. About what though?

 

“Apparently Ringo is teaching him magic spells.” Came the answer in the form of George, who’s been outside just moments ago. “Isn’t that gear? I wish I could learn magic.”

 

Paul sighed, “Well, John is a siren.” 

 

George scoffed, “Yeah, I know that, ta, mate.” The younger kid frowned, “You good? Ever since Ringo arrived you’ve been...tense.”

 

Paul shook his head, “You wouldn’t understand.” He knew he was being rather rude but he didn’t care at the moment. 

 

The guitarists let out an unimpressed breath, “Would it have anythin’ to do with John thinking he might have enchanted you to luv him, or somethin’?”

 

Paul turned abruptly away from the window, “You talked to Ringo?”

 

George shook his head, “To John.” He answered. 

 

The human frowned, “What did he say?”

 

His younger friend sighed, “Somethin’ about you not really loving him, him being a monster…” He raised an eyebrow, “Y’know something about this?”

 

Paul swallowed, “Yes.” He uttered, his voice hollow. He turned back to the window, John and Ringo were standing now with John holding his hands to his throat. 

 

George walked closer to him, “I told him that was nonsense, said I’d never seen you act like y’act with him.”

 

Paul winced, what did George mean? That Paul acted like he was in love? Or like he was under a spell?

 

George looked down, “He looked terrified, horrified, more like. Is Ringo gonna help him?”

 

Paul sighed, “Let’s hope so.”

 

* * *

 

John was exhausted, he’d never practiced magic before an it took its toll. Ringo had taught him a few basic siren spells to get the magic going: manipulating the breeze, enchanting his voice to sound higher or lower(sirens used this so that they could easier enchant any person), and ‘mild’ mind control. Ringo called it mild, John begged to differ when he was able to make Paul’s cat run up a tree from which he nearly fell to his death. He didn’t like it. He liked the idea that he might have Paul under that kind of spell less. 

 

He and his gardener friend entered the kitchen to find Paul making some weird smoking dish. John moved to sit down near a corner so he could keep on avoiding Paul, while Ringo happily exclaimed “Eggs!”

 

John’s head snapped up, Paul was cooking what? Where humans carnivals? They ate their own unborn children? He could never imagine Paul doing something so horrible. 

 

George saw his expression and frowned, “You alright, John?”

 

John looked at him, “You eat your own?” He had to ask.

 

George frowned harder as Ringo burst out laughing, Paul was frowning as well. 

 

Ringo spoke, “Humans don’t have eggs, John. Paul’s cooking an animal, they’re chicks.”

 

John tilted his head, “Chicks?”

 

“Unborn chicks.” George explained, “Obviously.”

 

Paul continued, “We buy them at the market, they’re, um, made by chicken. Birds.”

 

John nodded, he’d heard of chickens. Stu had a painting of a chicken in his cave, though John could never figure out why. 

 

“It’s like when we eat fish, John.” Ringo said.

 

John nodded again, he understood now. “How do humans procreate?” It had to be similar to merrow if his father was able to impregnate his mam. 

 

George choked on his tea, “Um.”

 

Paul dropped the utensil he was using to stir the eggs into the pan, “Um.”

 

Ringo noticed their embarrassment and rolled his eyes, “I’m sure Paul can explain it to you later, John.”

 

Paul made a face, “ _ Um _ .” It had been awkward enough when John had explained merrow procreating to him, no need for a repeat of that. 

 

John’s face fell at Paul’s attitude, was the human truly upset at John because of the suspected spell? He had to know it hadn’t been the siren’s intention, right? 

 

Ringo noticed this and grabbed a plate, “How about you try some, John? I’m sure you’ll love them, I sure do!” His cheery tone sounded a bit forced even to his ears, but the siren didn’t seem to notice, he just nodded. 

 

Paul put some eggs in the plate and took it to John, “Here you go.” He smiled at his...lover. They were still lovers, of course. 

 

John didn’t meet his gaze but offered a nervous smile. He leaned over the eggs and sniffed them, he made a face, they smelled...bad. Still, not wanting to disappoint Paul, he took some into his mouth. Immediately, he spat them back out into the plate and made gagging noises. 

 

George flinched back, “Christ, I knew Paul’s cooking was bad, but that’s a bit much.”

 

John bowed his head, “Sorry.” He said, turning red. 

 

Paul rubbed his arm, “Hey, it’s alright. You’re not used to it, I get it.” He smiled, “No offense taken.”

 

John still didn’t meet his gaze, but smiled. He wished he could hug Paul, but he didn’t wish to make the man uncomfortable. Perhaps Paul would think John was trying to seduce him again, and John could not handle that judgement. 

 

Ringo spoke to Paul, “Do you have any fish?”

 

Seeing his friend shake his head, George spoke up, “I can go to the market and get some, they should be open.”

 

Ringo smiled at him, “That’s be great, thank you.”

 

George stood up, “I’ll be right back.” He grabbed some of the money his parents had left him for emergencies (and he supposed feeding a magical creature from the sea counted as one) and left the house. 

 

* * *

 

As soon as John smelt the fish, he was on his feet. The new appendages moved him towards where George was taking his coat off and he was quick to grab the paper bag the human was holding. John hadn’t realized how hungry he’d been until he saw the beautiful raw fish. Unconcerned for the appalled looking humans, he bit chunk and chunk of raw fish until only the skeleton remained. Then he licked the bones free of any meat and ligament left, to the disgusted gasps of his two human friends. John sighed and smiled in satisfaction. “Thank you.” He told George, but frowned when he received a horrified look in return. “What is it?” He asked with a tilted head.

 

Paul spoke for George, “Nothing! We just...we usually cook those.”

 

It was not John’s turn to gasp in horror, cook a fish? “Why would you do that?”

 

While Ringo privately agreed with John, cooking fish was just primitive, he anyone to say something they would later regret. “Human stomach can’t handle raw meat.” At least he thought it was their stomachs, it could be anything really, humans were very fragile. 

 

John made a keening sound, “I’m sorry.”

 

Paul couldn’t help but laugh and soon George joined in.

* * *

 

“You’re in a band, then?” Asked Ringo. The four of them were sitting in George’s room, and the caecedia had noticed George’s guitar. 

 

Paul answered for both of them, “Sort of, it’s just me an’ George. Used to have a boy called Pete help us out on the drums, but he moved to London or something.” It had been a good little band, but now they were a simple duo.

 

John smiled as he thought of Paul’s singing and playing. “Could you play for us?” He asked, anxious to hear it again. 

 

Paul seemed happy that John was speaking to him again and immediately nodded, it was a good thing George kept two guitars in his house, Paul didn’t have the patience to go and get his own, even if he did have to play it upside down.

 

* * *

 

John and Ringo watched amazed as Paul and George tore through a Chuck Berry song and gargled in appreciation when the two bowed. Ringo then clapped his hands and John frowned, what was that loud flapping?

 

Paul smiled at him, “Is everything alright, John? Did you like the song?”

 

John smiled back at him though he didn’t meet his gaze, “I loved it, Paul. Your voice is worthy of Poseidon.” And it didn’t go around enchanting people. 

 

“Oi, what about me?” George protested, but he was smiling.

 

John tilted his head, “How do you play guitar?” He’d never really asked Paul to teach him because his lover kept the instrument away from the water at all times, so John figured it would not be good to touch it while he was wet. 

 

Paul perked, “Oh, Johnny, I’d love to teach you!” Maybe this was how they’d reconnect.

 

But John didn’t answer, he was deep in thought. If he had enchanted Paul, then it wouldn’t be fair to remain near him, but John’s heart missed him deeply. The siren was also afraid because, as he kept himself from his human, he was starting to get mild pains around his body. As a half human, it was perfectly possible for Paul to be his mate, and if a creature kept themselves from the mates for a long time they were attacked by pain all over their body. They were mild now, but would get much much stronger later. There were even cases of death, often seen as suicide, from creatures who kept themselves away from their chosen ones. 

 

Ringo saw his conflict and spoke up, “I think that’d be great, it’d be good for John to have a relaxing activity after training.”

 

Paul dared to move close to his lover, painfully recalling the last time they’d been close. “Johnny?”

 

John startled and accidently made eye contact with Paul. Neither found the strength to look away and, to the astonishment of George and Ringo, fell into a trance. This was unlike the other trances, in which Paul was the enchanted party. No, this time both of them leaned towards one another as if pulled by an invisible force, neither noticing the golden tint that overtook John’s eyes and remained there. 

 

Ringo gaped, could it be? All this time he’d been certain that John had put Paul under a spell, but this...mates? It was very strange for a siren, an unnatural creature by anyone’s book, to have a mate: merrow or human. And the gold eyes...that was something else entirely. Sirens had normal eyes, just like any other creature, only Triton has golden eyes to Ringo’s knowledge. One thing was for certain, John was something else entirely, and whatever it was it had caught Apollo’s attention. For now; however, he would keep his suspicions to himself until he had more evidence.

 

* * *

 

Paul and John were in John’s bedroom, sitting in front of one another as Paul taught basic chords to John. There was a half eaten apple next to the bed, apparently John liked those too. 

 

The siren stopped playing suddenly and moved the instrument away. 

 

Paul frowned, “John?” Fuck, they’d been doing so well.

 

His lover took a deep breath, “Paul, I am sorry if I enchanted you.” He bowed, “I did not mean to, you must know. I would never do that to you, Paul. Not intentionally.”

 

The human offered a soft smile, “I know.”

 

John looked up with closed eyes, “I hope I didn’t enchant you, Paul.” It could have been a funny sentence, but not with his solemn tone. 

 

His human sighed and put his own guitar away, “I hope so too, John. I don’t believe you did, no spell could make what I feel so real.” He grabbed a clawed hand, “We’ll figure this out together.” Then caressed John’s cheek with his free hand, “I’m here for you.”

 

John dared to open his eyes, “Please do not leave me, Paul.” he couldn’t bear it if he lost another person, especially someone he loved, especially his mate. 

 

Paul kissed him gently, “I won’t.” He said and squeezed John’s hand, “Promise.”

 

Promise. Promises were hard to keep, but John trusted this one. He trusted his Paul.


	12. Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter will be posted tomorrow, i decided to divide them in two.

John was swimming through an unknown passage made of polished stone. He was wearing his belt and necklace, hair pinned up prettily. The air around him was relaxed, though he could not tell where he was going or whence he came. Something was guiding him, an unknown presence telling him to go further down the tunnels.

 

“John! John!” Came a strict voice from one of the passage ways.

 

John frowned, “Mimi? Mimi, where are you?”

 

She only called back his name again.

 

He followed her voice, eager to see her for reasons he couldn’t tell. “Mimi, where are you?”

 

“John, please!” Came her voice. It was no longer strict, more tense and pained. 

 

John’s heart stopped. He’d never heard his aunt like that. He kept swimming, chasing her cries. Finally, he saw her. 

 

She was in a cell, surrounded by uniformed merrow bearing the crest of Atlantis. 

 

“Where is the siren?” One demanded. 

 

The mermaid shook her head, “I don’t know- ARGH!” She let out a scream as another scale was ripped from her tail. 

 

John tried to move towards her, to get her out. But there was an invisible wall between them keeping him still. “MIMI!” He yelled, tried to reach for her.

 

“John!” She cried upwards, “John, help me!” 

 

“Where is the siren?” The merrow asked again. 

 

“I’m here!” John shouted, “Leave her alone!” 

 

But he wasn’t heard. The siren banged against the invisible wall as his auntin was tortured, her fine scales being carelessly ripped out. There was blood all over her, gold decorating her skin. 

 

John cried out as she did, knowing her pain was his doing. He was shaking with guilt and anger, screaming obscenities at the soldiers. He froze as Mimi’s gaze turned to him, agonized eyes staring him down. “Mimi…” He whispered.

 

“John,” She gasped out, “Why didn’t you help me?” And a spear was driven right through her tail.

 

John woke up choking on a scream. He was sweating, his hair plastered to his forehead. The little hairs on his legs were standing up, making him uncomfortable. What was that? That, that nightmare….was it real? John sat up slowly and looked out the window, wishing Paul was there to hold him. He hugged his legs close to his chest. Mimi had told him to run, and John had been a coward to listen. He had abandoned her, the merrow who raised him, who protected him. 

 

He only hoped it had just been a nightmare and nothing else.

 

* * *

 

John and Ringo were in the backyard again, facing each other. George was sitting on the grass, staring up at them anxiously. 

 

“You have to concentrate, John.” Ringo said. “Just think about what you want him to do.”

 

John scoffed, “You make it sound so easy.”

 

Ringo smiled, “It will be. Plenty of sirens do this.” This being controlling humans without actually talking or having to sing. Usually, this was done by lone hunters, wanting a man to come to them without alerting all the other sailors. 

 

George grinned, “You can do it, lad.”

 

John sighed and turned his gaze to him, “Alright, then.” He stared intensely at the human. He wanted George to lay down. It wasn’t a huge request, but apparently that was too much. 

 

There was a silence, then:

 

“Are you doing anything?” Asked George. 

 

John huffed, “Yes, I am!” He clenched his fists, “This is useless!”

 

Ringo sounded patient, “It’s alright, John, let’s try again.” He smiled, “Concentrate.”

 

John glared at him but turned back to George. Lie down, he commanded. 

 

George just offered him a wave. 

 

John narrowed his eyes, doing his best to ignore everything around him. He breathed in deeply and relaxed his posture. 

 

Ringo thought he saw a flash of gold appear in his eyes. 

 

George felt himself vanish into those eyes and, without noticing, he started to move down. 

 

But John’s concentration was broken by the sharp cry of a fat bird. It was red and sitting on a branch. George snapped out of the spell and felt his head, a headache forming.

 

John growled and turned to the bird, pupils slit. 

 

Ringo didn’t miss the gold in his eyes this time. “John…?”

 

The siren glared at the bird with hatred. The poor animal was getting the blunt of all his frustrations. Losing his tail, abandoning his auntin, maybe enchanting Paul, and not being able to control his magic. 

 

The fat bird started to shake and it buckled on his tiny legs. 

 

Seeing George’s frightened look, Ringo stepped closer, “John, that’s enough. It’s just a bird.”

 

The siren didn’t seem to listen. His hands were outstretched next to him, shaking with the strength of his anger.

 

The bird was shaking too, struggling on the table. 

 

George gaped at his friend, what was he doing? Couldn’t he see he was hurting the bird?

 

The animal stopped making sounds, but it was still shaking slightly. 

 

Ringo moved in front of the siren, “John! John, stop!”

 

John’s eyes turned back to their normal soft brown. He stumbled and only just stopped himself from falling. 

 

George ran to the bird and cradled it in his arms. Weird...it was wet?

 

John groaned, “What, what was I doing?” He looked at the bird in George’s arms and tilted his head, “...is it okay?” What had he done?

 

Ringo took the animal and checked him over, gentle hands running over its feathers. “No.” He said and then looked up at John with a tense look, “It’s dead.”

 

John gasped, “What? How?”

 

Ringo’s eyes were calculating as he regarded the siren. He shared a look with a frightened George and sighed. After putting the bird down, he spoke:

 

“It drowned.”

 

* * *

 

Cyneeah was screaming. 

 

The dream was repeating itself, but instead of Mimi it was Cyn who’s scales were being ripped off. Not only that, half her hair was gone and her face was coated in golden blood. 

 

John couldn’t reach her, no matter how much he banged against the invisible wall. “Cyn!” He wailed, “CYNEEAH!”

 

“Where is the siren?” The same soldier asked. 

 

Cyn sobbed, “I don’t know. Please, I don’t know…”

 

John cried with her. “Leave her alone! I’m right here!”

 

But he was ignored.

 

“Help me!  _ John _ !” Cyn howled as a long line of scales was cut off. 

 

John’s claws scratched at the wall, but they were useless. There was no saving her, just like there was no saving Mimi. 

 

The soldier spoke up, “If he cared, he’d be here.”

 

“I am here!” John sobbed. He banged against the wall in frustration. 

 

“But he doesn’t. He’s abandoned you to pain.” He said. 

 

Cyn shock her head, closing them tightly. 

 

“Where is the siren?” The soldier asked. 

 

John screamed again but was ignored. 

 

“I don’t know!” Cyn cried. 

 

But the soldier had no mercy and he brought his spear down. 

 

John’s eyes opened to darkness. He felt the vomit in his throat and barely had time to roll over before he let it out. He sobbed as he hurled, clutching at his hair. He curled up in a ball, where was his Paul when he needed him?

 

* * *

 

Paul was tired from work. He hadn’t seen John in a while because James had fallen ill and so Paul had had to pick up the slack. He’d been working non stop, cooking and washing when he wasn’t. 

 

He was leaving the library when a large man bumped into him. “Oh, sorry, mate.”

 

“That’s alright, Paul.” Came a friendly and familiar voice. 

 

Paul looked up and grinned, “Ah, Doctor Klepios!”

 

“Hello, young man.” They shook hands. The old man smiled, “How are you feeling?”

 

Paul smiled, “Very well, thanks to you.”

 

“Oh, it was nothing.” Klepios laughed. “Happy to help. Healthy is happy, that’s what I say.”

 

“I agree.” Said Paul. 

 

“You woke here?” The doctor asked. 

 

Paul nodded, “For a few years now. I like it, good pay and good people.”

 

“Libraries are wonderful places, aren’t they?” Klepios said. “So much can be learned.” And yet, there was so much the boy didn’t know. He didn’t know about the potion running through his body, affecting it and changing it as they spoke. 

 

Paul looked at his watch, “Must be going now, doctor.” He smiled, “See you later.”

 

But before he could walk away, the old man grabbed his arm in a surprisingly strong grip. 

 

“Remember, Anax.” Said Klepios, “He was not who we thought he was.” 

 

Paul frowned, “Wait, what?”

 

But the man was gone. 

 

Paul sighed and left it to old people being odd. He adjusted his jacket and walked towards George house. ‘He was not who we thought he was’ Maybe the man was complaining about Liverpool losing to Manchester, the goalie had been an absolute failure according to his dad. 

 

He whistled as he walked, happy that he was going to see his John.

 

* * *

 

John perked up when Paul entered the room. He ran to him and yelled, “Paul!”

 

Paul gasped as the siren launched himself at the human, almost making him fall. “Woah, alright.”

 

John held him tight, “I’ve missed you.”

 

Paul buried his nose in his hair, “I’ve missed ya too, Johnny.”

 

The siren tilted his head, “Why were you away?”

 

Paul sighed and walked to the bed, “Work. Me dad is feeling a bit ill, nothing serious but...I’ve gotta do the work.”

 

John sat beside him, “Oh. Sorry.”

 

“Not your fault, is it?” Paul said. He reached into his jacket and pulled out a thin record, “I’ve got something for ya.”

 

John grinned, “Really?”

 

Paul stood up and went to the old record player on the shelf, “This,” He said as he put the acetate in, “Is Chuck Berry.” And he dropped the needle. 

 

John was fascinated the moment he heard the first chords. “What is this?”

 

Paul started to swing his hips, “Rock n Roll, baby!” He smiled and offered a hand, “Come on.”

 

John tilted his head, “What?”

 

“Dance with me.”

 

John frowned, “‘Dance?’”

 

Paul smiled, “Yeah, I’ll teach ya.”

 

John stood up and jumped after Paul thrusted his hips. “Oh!”

 

Paul giggled and took John’s hands, “You gotta let loose.” He said. “Just start shaking.”

 

John did as told. 

 

Paul laughed at the robotic movements, “Loose, Johnny! Relax!”

 

John did his best to follow. He waved his arms around, hoping that meant loose. 

 

“Okay, next,” Paul said, “You gotta twist.” And he twisted his legs as he leaned forwards and backwards. 

 

John tried to copy him, but his legs were too tense. “Wait, how?”

 

Paul, who actually danced quite poorly himself, shrugged. “Just keep on doing it. It gets easier.”

 

The boys kept on ‘dancing’ and sorta singing along with the record. John found that dancing was the most fun activity he’d ever performed. They giggled and shook their hips, waving their arms around. 

 

The music stopped and the needle lifted. 

 

John frowned, “Why stop?”

 

Paul laughed, “That’s the end, Johnny.”

 

The siren looked at him, “Where did Chuck Berry go?”

 

The human laughed, “Nowhere. I can put him back on later. Right now I wanna lie down.” But before he could do so, John had grabbed him by the waist. 

 

Grinning, John brought him close and kissed him. 

 

Paul moaned. It had been a while since they’d last kissed and to be deprived of John’s mouth was horrible. He wrapped his arms around John. 

 

John smiled at him after they separated, “I love your kisses.”

 

Paul ran a hand through his hair, “I feel the same, Johnny.” He groaned as his chest pulsed painfully. 

 

John tilted his head, “Are you okay?”

 

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just- ah!” Paul doubled over and clutched at his chest. 

 

John held him up, “Paul?” He asked in a scared tone.

 

The human gasped in pain, confused as to why he was hurting. Of course he didn’t know that the potion Dr. A.S. Klepios had given him was making itself known, attacking his lungs. 

 

John led him to the bed, “Paulie, what’s wrong?”

 

The only response was Paul’s eyes rolling over and him passing out in the bed. 

 

John jumped, “George! Ringo!” He yelled. 

 

Footsteps thundered up the stairs. Ringo burst in first and gaped, “What did you do?” He didn’t mean to accuse John, but the incident with the bird was still very much present in his mind.

 

George entered behind him and ran to his friend, “What happened?”

 

John was shaking, “I don’t know...I, I, we kissed and then he doubled over.” He put his head in his hands, “Poseidon, did I do this?”

 

Ringo wasn’t sure, but he doubted it. The boys had kissed a million times before and nothing bad had happened. He looked over the human, checking his pulse and hearing him breathe. “I think he’s just tired. It’s not unusual for humans to pass out from exhaustion.”

 

George nodded, “Happens all the time to me dad.” He was happy to have an explanation, even if it sounded doubtful. 

 

John tilted his head, “Oh.”

 

Ringo smiled softly at him, “Let him rest. Hold him close, that helps.” Hopefully. 

 

John nodded and took Paul’s hands, “I’ll watch over him.”

 

George bumped his shoulder, “You better.”

 

John rolled his eyes, “Go back to your ‘foot bole’”

 

George kicked him, “Oi, don’t mock football, mister.” He stood up and headed out, “I’m leaving because you kicked me out, not because there’s a match on the radio.”

 

John didn’t know what a radio was but he scoffed anyway. Then he turned back to Paul and kissed the hands he held. “I’ll watch over you, Paulie. I promise.”

 

* * *

 

It was Stuvartk now. The Atlantians were torturing him now. 

 

Even though he knew it was useless, John still screamed and banged against the wall. 

 

They were ripping the thin coat of epidermis that covered his legs, making him bleed. 

 

John hadn’t realized that Marine Men bled red. 

 

The soldier was asking the same thing, “Where is the siren?”

 

But Stu had no answers. He was crying. Unlike Merrow, Marine Men did cry when in pain. 

 

John hated seeing his best friend like that, “ _ Please _ .” He begged, “I’m right  _ here _ .”

 

“It’s hiding, isn’t it?” Asked the soldier, “Upside.”

 

Stu shook his head, “I have no idea, pleas- AAH!” The coat had been fully ripped off. 

 

John listened as the solder spoke. 

 

“If he made himself know, this wouldn’t be happening to you.”

 

But Stu just laughed brokenly, “John won’t do it.” He said to himself, “He won’t…”

 

John frowned, “Yes, I will!” He yelled, praying that somehow Stu would hear him. 

 

Another scream was ripped from Stu’s throat as his legs were manhandled. They weren’t meant to be touched, the skin easily broken. It felt like touching bare flesh. 

 

John banged against the wall, “Yes, I will!”

 

And finally, the solder turned his cold eyes to John. “Then do so.”

 

John woke up then. He was curled up around Paul, shaking and sweating. Had the soldier just spoken to him? He sighed and tried to think. 

 

It wasn’t just a nightmare. It had felt too real. That meant they were all truly being tortured, because of John. He covered his mouth to block a sob so as to not wake Paul. He was to blame. He’d run away without thinking. 

 

So John made a decision. No more. Standing up, he pulled himself together and reached for Paul’s trousers. He’d taken the tight things off so that the human didn’t lose circulation while he slept. Clumsily, he pulled the pants on. Then he reached for a large ‘sweeter’ George had gifted him, pulling the sleeves over his arms. 

 

He had to go to the beach and call for the soldiers. He had to give himself to Triton, or else his friends would keep on suffered and...die. 

 

John walked towards the bed and looked down at his human. His Paul. He looked peaceful as he slept, a weight lifted off his shoulders. In that moment there was no doubt in John’s heart, this was his mate. His only one. 

 

John leaned down and pressed a firm kiss on Paul’s forehead. “I love you, acushla.” He whispered. 

 

After a few seconds of taking in Paul’s figure, John stood up and forced himself to turn away. He held himself as he left the room and walked down the stairs as silently as he could. He would never see Paul again, never kiss or hold him again. Triton would win him and John was doomed.

 

And so a broken siren left a house and walked away from his mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments r lovely


	13. Savior

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you know what i like? comments! Kudos! love! yay!

Once he was out in the street, dressed in boxers, a t-shirt of George’s, and Paul’s old coat, John sniffed the air and tried to smell the ocean. He turned his head to the west, there laid his fate.

 

He gasped and let out pained sounds as his bare feet touched the cold concrete, rough stones, and discarded twigs. Sighing, John held the old coat close to his body and walked on. 

 

But alas, Liverpool was a big city and John found himself lost in the docks. The smell of the ocean seemed to surround him and he had no idea where to go.

 

The siren jumped as the door to a loud pub opened and two drunken sailors were pushed out. John hid behind a dumpster as the two growled at the bouncer.

 

They looked like typical sailors: Sunburnt, dirty, and tired. 

 

Figuring they might know how to get to the beach, John approached them. “Excuse! Excuse!”

 

The two gruff men turned and laughed at his appearance.

 

“Wha’ do ya want, boy?” Said the taller one, voice slurred.

 

John smiled, “Could you tell me how to get to the beach?”

 

They stared at him. The shorter one narrowed his eyes, “Where you from?”

 

John panicked slightly. “From...here?” It sounded like a question.

 

“What’s a young lad like you doing ‘ere at this hour?” Asked the tall one, a smirk growing on his face, “Looking for business, eh?”

 

John frowned, “Business? I just want to go to the beach.”

 

The two sailors looked him up and down, smirks growing in their faces.

 

The shorter one stepped closer, “Oh, I’ll take ya to the beach.”

 

John could see that they wouldn’t really, he glared at the man moving closer, “What are you doing?”

 

The sailor rolled his eyes, “Oh, it’s like that, is it?” He pulled some coins out of his pocket and offered his hand, “‘ere then.”

 

John tilted his head. Was this man okay? He offered a kind smile, “That is not the beach.” 

 

The taller one laughed. “This one’s really into the game, eh?”

 

The short one shook his hand, “Take it and get on your knees, ya queer.”

 

John could tell queer was not meant as a compliment. He stood tall, “Lead me to the beach.”

 

The sailors were angry now. The taller one got close, “Stop with the damn beach!”

 

John bristled at the tone and glared.

 

The man gasped and jumped away as the boy’s pupils turned to slits. “What the..!”

 

The shorter one tried to throw a punch but the siren caught it easily, squeezing the hand and making the sailor yell. John threw him into the wall just in time for the tall one to grab him by the waist. John twisted as he was picked up and managed to get to where he was facing the sailor. Instinctively, he bit on the man’s chin. The sheer force of the bite made the tall human drop him. John kicked him into the wall.

 

John got close to the cowering sailors. He offered another smile, colder, “Now, take me to the beach.”

 

* * *

 

Paul woke up with a start for reasons unknown. He hadn’t been having a nightmare, but there was something wrong. He felt around the bed, “John?” He called. “Johnny?” But there was no one in the bed with him.

 

But there was someone in the room. “Hello, Paul.”

 

Paul jumped at the foreign voice and turned to face a handsome man dressed in blue with a kind smile. Next to him was Dr. Klepios. Paul gaped, “What the fuck?”

 

The doctor waved, “Hello, anax.”

 

Paul glared, “Why do you keep calling me that?”

 

The handsome man laughed, “That’s what you are.”

 

Paul shook his head, “What? Who the hell are you and why is my doctor here!?”

 

Klepios sighed, “I’m no mere doctor, Paul. My name is Asklepius. Or Hepius if you prefer a shorter one. This is my father, Apollo.”

 

Paul blinked, “Am I dreaming?”

 

“Yes.” Said Apollo, “But why would that make it unreal?”

 

Paul knew about Apollo from Ringo, but this was insane. The was a jean clad Greek  _ God  _ in his room. And his son!

 

Apollo turned grave, “We don’t have much time. You must listen.”

 

Paul frowned, “What?”

 

“Listen!”

 

Paul did as told. He could faintly catch a tempting sound, a...song? He gasped, “It’s John!” He frowned worryingly, “Where is he?”

 

Hepius spoke up, “At the beach.” He looked sad, “I’m afraid he is turning himself in to Triton’s soldiers.”

 

Paul gasped and began to stand up, “ _ Why _ ?”

 

Apollo’s youthful face was dark, “I imagine Poseidon has been torturing his dreams with visions of his family in pain. John is trying to save them.” He smiled, “Of course, they are perfectly safe. For now.”

 

Paul grabbed his jeans and put them on then stopped, “Wait, this is a dream?”

 

Apollo nodded, “I cannot manifest into your waking world. But we will permit you to wake up now and you must head to the beach.” He was firm, “John must not go to Atlantis. You can get to him, Paul. You are his mate.”

 

Paul smiled, “I’ll save him.” 

 

And he woke up.

 

* * *

 

John was singing. He knew his song would call soldiers to him, it was the Hymn of Atlantis. He was kneeling in the sand, the sailors long gone. The ocean water was very close to him but he would not touch it yet, not until the soldiers arrived for him.

 

Soon, five figures popped out of the sea. A muscled Merrow soldier pointed his algae spear at him, “Siren! Be still.”

 

John forced himself to roll his eyes, “I  _ am _ still.” He shivered as two electric eels appeared, pulling what appeared to be a giant clam. His ‘carriage.’

 

The soldier spoke, “We are here to take you to our King, Triton the Benevolent.”

 

John sighed, “I know. I surrender.”

 

The clam was pulled closer so that it hit the shore and it could open without any water getting in. Clearly, John would not be getting his tail back yet.

 

The Merrow pointed their spears at him. “Get in.” One hissed.

 

John realized he was shaking. He was afraid of what he would be facing, becoming a concubine and seeing how damaged his friends and Mimi now were because of him. He would be leaving Paul, his mate, the love and light of his life...gone. George and Ringo would be gone too, people John was proud to consider friends. But he knew that they would be in danger too if he didn’t give himself up. So the siren squared his shoulders and began the walk to the clam.

 

“ _ Stop! _ ” Came a powerful voice and John gasped.

 

He turned to see his Paul running towards him, dressed hazardous in jeans and the tattered sleep shirt George had put on him after he’d passed out. 

 

Paul stopped and hunched over, hands in knees, trying to catch his breath. “John,” He gasped out, “You  _ can’t. _ ”

 

His lover gaped at him, “Why, how are you here?”

 

Paul stood up and walked closer. He grabbed John’s hand, “I heard you, Johnny. You’re my mate.”

 

John looked away, “I have to do this. My family-“

 

“Is safe.” Said Paul, “Apollo said so.”

 

John tilted his head, “You met Apollo?”

 

“Yes, he told me to find you.”

 

But the siren shook his head, “I’m still putting them, and  _ you _ , in danger.” He stepped away, towards the sea, “You’ve done nothing to deserve this-“

 

Paul laughed incredulously and took John by the shoulders, “Listen,  _ I love you. _ I will go through anything for you. I won’t let you make me abandon you like this. I’ll fight Poseidon myself if I have to! I can’t lose you, I won’t!” Paul sniffed, “I know you’re trying to do the right thing, but this isn’t it. Giving yourself up to Triton will kill you and it will kill me.” He put their foreheads together, “We belong together, Johnny. You’re mine,” He whispered, “And I’m yours.” A tear slipped down his cheek, “Please, Johnny...don’t leave me.”

 

John hugged him close, “Okay.” He said, crying as well. “I’m sorry.”

 

Paul buried his face in the siren’s neck.

 

“I’m staying.” John said.

 

“Promise?” Paul asked hopefully, moving away to face John.

 

John smiled at him, “Promise.”

 

But the moment was painfully ruined when a rope of algae wrapped itself around Paul and started to drag him into the sea, choking him. 

 

John gasped and growling as he struggled to keep Paul, but it only served to choke him even more. The sand offered no friction and soon the two were close to being dragged into the sea. 

 

Paul reached out to grab John’s hand but it too was snatched by a rope and twisted behind him. In no time, he was taken from John’s grasp and into the water. 

 

There was no choice, the siren dove into the ocean.

 

* * *

 

John felt his tail grow back, the legs fusing together and getting covered in scales. But there was no time for joy, not with Paul disappearing into the distance and three Merrow coming for him. The siren struck at them with his long tail and twisted away from their spears. 

 

His hair was grabbed and he shrieked, tail twisting madly. John sunk his claws into the the soldier’s waist and drug them up, letting golden blood flow into the water. He was released and immediately turned back around. 

 

Meanwhile, Paul was fighting to swim up. The algae was gone but the waters were vicious and strong, pulling him down. He could feel himself blacking out, his limbs weakening. A Merrow grabbed him by the arms and pushed him into the ocean floor, making Paul hit his head in a rock. 

 

John saw this and felt a horrible fury as red blood escaped Paul’s head and his lover’s eyes closed. The siren curled himself and let out a deafening scream of rage. 

 

The merman holding down the human stood up and the soldiers cowered as they saw gold eyes disappear into darkness.

 

There was a quiet while the Merrow pondered what was coming, then-

 

A large swarm of swordfish appeared, coming seemingly from nowhere and heading straight for the soldiers. The creatures pierced tails, slashed at skin, ripped jewelry away, and obliterated weapons. The Atlantians swam away in terror, the swordfish chasing them away.

 

Paul knew he was awake, but that couldn’t be. He couldn’t open his eyes, the water too strong and yet...he was breathing. His mouth and nose were open and he was not drowning. 

 

Higher up above, John knew Poseidon was angry. The ocean turned wild, with enormous waves surely rising. He struggled to see his Paul, the current pushing him in all directions. Up ahead, he could see a maelstrom forming. 

 

Paul somehow managed to hug a large boulder to stop himself from being blown away, “JOHN!” He screamed, hoping he would be heard. 

 

And he was. The siren swam far below, following his mate’s cries. He gasped in relief as he found him, scraped and bloody, but also in shock. Paul...had gills. His human had gills around his neck and surely on the sides of his chest too. But there was no time to ponder, John grabbed him by the middle and swam for the surface with all his strength. He would not let the night he lost Ridire repeat itself, they would be safe. 

 

The burst out of the water and John jumped into the sand, his tail flashing in the night. He groaned as he hit the ground with Paul’s weight on top of him, but kept on dragging them as far away from the sea as possible. Soon, he felt his scales melting away and the legs returning. John stopped moving and let go of Paul, curling up slightly. The siren allowed a tear to fall for his tail, gone once more. 

 

Paul took in a deep breath through his nose, still not sure of how he’d managed to breath underwater. 

 

John stared as his gills closed with frightened curiosity. 

 

“Magnificent.” Came a refined voice. 

 

The two of them jumped, wet hair slapping their foreheads as they moved to face the intruders. 

 

It was Hepius, smiling at them. 

 

The two panting boys stared at him, exhausted and baffled. 

 

Hepius sighed but nodded, “I believe we owe you an explanation.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope u like!!!!!!!!!!!!! Soon, everything will be explained.


	14. Apollo Talks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope u like. It’s all explained.

George was getting tired of having to wake up in the middle of the night to harsh knocking on his door. The young lad opened the door with a groan and gasped.

 

Paul and John were standing there, both completely soaked. Paul was still wearing his sleep clothes but John, while still wearing Paul’s coat, was covered in...a ship sail?

 

George stared at them, “Er, what the hell?”

 

Paul sighed, “It’s a long story.”

 

“You’re all wet.” Said George.

 

“You’re all dry.” Said John.

 

A friendly looking man appeared behind them, “Call the cecaelia down, would you?”

 

George frowned, “Who are you?”

 

Paul stepped into the house, “Hepius, son of Apollo.” He said, “This is George Harrison.”

 

George was silent for a few moments then shook his head, “I’m not even gonna try and figure that out.” He headed upstairs to wake up Ringo, who slept in the bathtub. Unlike John, he did get his tentacles back in any water.

 

Once all four of them were in the living room, Hepius spoke, “Lay down, you must sleep for Apollo to speak with you.”

 

The boys did as told. Ringo laid on the floor, with George discreetly laying down close to him with a cushion. John and Paul held each other in the couch, their hands intertwined. Soon, they were asleep.

 

And woke up in the same place, except Apollo was there.

 

George looked around, “This is a dream then?”

 

The handsome man nodded, “Indeed.”

 

John gulped, “You said you were going to explain?”

 

Apollo looked at his son then sighed, “Yes. It’s about time you learned the truth.” He leaned forwards and asked, “Tell me, John. What do you know of your father?”

 

The others stared as John thought. The siren shrugged, “Nothing. He was a human that ran away when my mother got pregnant.”

 

Apollo smiled a small smile, “Not quite.” He took a breath, “Alfred Lennon, that was the name he took when he arrived to this city and the name he gave to your mother. Lennon after Lemnos, the place where he recovered his sight.”

 

John tilted his head and the others frowned.

 

Apollo kept going, “Of course his real name was Orion, son of Poseidon and Euryale, a human. For hundreds of years he had been hunted by the Great Scorpion, set on him by Mother Earth. He had promised to kill all beasts and this displeased her.” He smiled at John, “He ended up here and met a Merrow called Julliah, they fell in love. He did not share his nature with her, but then she was set to bear his child. A siren son of a Demigod.” A dark look crossed his face, “But before he could reveal the truth the Great Scorpion found him, he ran to protect you and your mother but...he was found. And so the hunter was defeated and killed, left to the stars forevermore.”

 

There was a silence. John put his head in his hands, trying to take in all the information.

 

Ringo was the first to recover, “So John...is a God?”

 

“One fourth God.” Apollo said and turned to John, “God enough to take the throne of Atlantis.”

 

John’s head snapped up, “Sorry,  _ what _ ?”

 

Hepius cleared his throat and Apollo gestured that he could speak. The god of medicine said, “Olympus is at war, John. Zeus is fighting against Poseidon and victory does not seem near. See, Poseidon believes himself to be superior and seeks to become more that God of the Sea, he wants Olympus as well. Triton, king of the sea and his son, is his greater supporter. He has caused many casualties already.” His tone was gentle as he said, “You are to replace Triton.”

 

George spoke up before anyone else could, “Isn’t Triton a god though? John’s just one fourth,” He looked at his friend, “No offense.”

 

John raised a hand, “I don’t take it.” In fact, he agreed.

 

“One fourth is all it takes.” Apollo answered, “Those fish, they went to you, didn’t they? And Ridire, who attempted to protect you.”

 

John flinched at the memory of Ridire. “They’re just fish, hardly fit to bring down the King of the Sea.”

 

Hepius laughed, “It’s more than ‘just fish!’ Triton lost the loyalty of sea creatures a long time ago.” His tone was certain, “They will follow you, John son of Orion.” Then he turned to Paul, “And you, Paul son of James.”

 

The human was startled, “Me?” He looked at John with confusion and received the same look.

 

“Of course.” Apollo said, “You  _ are _ John’s mate, aren’t you?”

 

To clarify what was already suspected, John asked, “So it’s not a spell?”

 

Hepius answered, “We thought so at first, but no.”

 

John and Paul laughed, looking at each other in relief. At last, they could relax.

 

George was happy but still suspicious, “But if John is in Atlantic or whatever, how can they be mates? Paul is human.”

 

“Atlantis.” Corrected Ringo.

 

George shrugged playfully.

 

Hepius and Apollo looked at each other with a tense glance. The son took a deep breath and looked down, “We have taken care of that.” He looked at Paul, “The medicine I gave you to cure your illness, it was more than that. For days now it has been embedding itself in your cells, changing your DNA.”

 

None of them were really following, but John was putting things together. “In the water...he had gills and could talk.”

 

As Paul gasped, Hepius nodded. “Soon, the transformation should be complete and you will be able to live on water, with John.”

 

“Together,” Said Apollo, “You will be Kings.”

 

“Anax.” Whispered Paul. That’s why it sounded familiar, he’d read a book of Greek culture and language while bored at the library. Anax was a Greek word for king.

 

The gods nodded at him. “You must hurry.” Apollo said to John, “Your family is safe now, but soon Triton will send his sirens to get them  _ and  _ you. You must go to them first.”

 

But John was looking at his mate in concern, “Paul?” He called.

 

The human was in his own world. There was a substance running through his body changing his very being, his nature, all without his consent. Paul had a family to answer to, a little brother to take care of. He couldn’t just run off into the sea, not even for John. He simply did not think it possible. It would be selfish of him to abandon his entire family and friends for his love. Furthermore, Paul was a human. And he liked being a human. He knew nothing about the sea, and was not very interested in learning first hand. It was too much to handle.

 

John was about to grab his hand when his Paul stood up and ran from the room, his footsteps thundering up the stairs then disappearing.

 

“He’s woken up.” Said Apollo, eyes curious.

 

John stood up and went to do the same.

 

Hepius raised a hand, “Let him think about it.”

 

John went towards the stairs, “He’s my mate.” He said as an explanation and went up the steps.

 

He awoke.

 

* * *

 

Paul wasn’t beside him when he awoke. Hepius was nowhere to be seen, but George and Ringo were on the floor suspiciously close to each other. John was still until he heard the soft sounds of a guitar playing from the patio. Putting on Paul’s coat again, he ventured outside.

 

Paul was indeed outside, looking up at the stars as he played a sad tune. 

 

John knelt begins his mate and put a hand on his shoulder, “Paul?”

 

His human sighed and stopped playing, “There’s your dad.” He said, pointing upwards. “Can barely see him but..there’s Orion.”

 

John looked up. “He’s always just been a constellation to me.” 

 

Paul was silent for a few moments. Finally he put the guitar down and turned to face John. “I can’t abandon my family. So much depends on me, if I leave they would be lost, frankly.” He shook his head, “I love you, Johnny. But I can’t run into the ocean just like that.” If he even had a choice, maybe he’d just turn into a fish one day, right on land.

 

John didn’t show displeasure, he only nodded. “I understand.” He sat down more comfortably and leaned against Paul, resting his head on the human’s shoulder. “I don’t want to be King of the Sea either. I’d rather stay here with you.” But then he would never get his tail back. And Triton would get his family. “But I need to do it, don’t I? To save my family.”

 

Paul looked down, “It’s not fair.”

 

John shook his head, “No.” He said. “We deserve better.”

 

Paul looked down at him, “Let’s just be together, we’ll think about the future later.” He offered a hand, “I ain’t quitting you, John  _ Lennon. _ ”

 

John hummed, “I could get used to that.” He said as he took the offered hand and squeezed it, momentarily shocked at its cold temperature. The kind of temperature a Merrow might have, not a human.

 

Paul pressed a chaste kiss against his lips, “I love you, Johnny. We’ll get through this.”

 

“Promise?”

 

“Promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments r brilliant, the more detailed the better.


End file.
